One night for Love
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Alcohol, más música estridente, más noche tormentosa, más baile con tu mejor amigo, del cual estás enamorado, solo puede acabar de una manera... Despertarse en una cama ajena, totalmente desnuda y sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que ha pasado. CAP 4
1. Prólogo

_**ONE NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

**Prólogo**

Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y el martilleo de mi cabeza era tan fuerte, que resonaba tanto o más que el sonido de una campana, allá en lo alto de un campanario. No sentía en absoluto músculo alguno en mi cuerpo, pareciera como si me hubiera atropellado un camión; mis extremidades pesaban y dolían demasiado.

A duras penas conseguí abrir los ojos de la oscuridad, encontrándome con un fogonazo de luz que consiguió cegarme durante algunos segundos. Pero todo dio más vueltas ante mis ojos… Me sentí mareada de nuevo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, para intentar apaciguar el dolor, cuando entonces lo vi: mi cuerpo sin ropa alguna, mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, desnudo… _¡Estaba desnuda!_

Abrí los ojos a más no poder debido a la sorpresa y a la alarma que sentí en mi cuerpo y caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora: ¡Donde demonios estaba!

Sentí otra fuerte punzada en mi cabeza y el dolor se intensificó todavía más, haciendo que tuviera que volver a sujetarme la cabeza. No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior y a duras penas si recordaba el día completo. En mi cabeza solo había como pequeñas imágenes sueltas sin ninguna relación o coordinación aparente.

Gruñí debido a la frustración de no recordar absolutamente nada y por saberme perdida en algún sitio. De repente, unos pequeños flashes comenzaron a abordar mi mente, repletos de pequeñas imágenes, que para mí eran de vital importancia… y poco a poco comencé a recordar.

Recordé que había sido invitada a la inauguración de un nuevo bar en el centro de Port Angeles. Allí la música era estridente y estaba demasiado alta como para no tener que gritar siquiera para pedir una copa al camarero… y esa era otra. Un tenue recuerdo me hizo ver que yo esa noche me había pasado de copas y a lo grande, vamos, que para mí había sido una fiesta por todo lo alto, y ahora mira las repercusiones de ello: un dolor de cabeza insoportable por la resaca, amnesia temporal y amanecer en dios sabe que lugar.

¡Espera un momento! Acababa de recordar un detalle sumamente revelador.

Recuerdo que no estaba sola. De hecho, no recuerdo haberme encontrado sola en ningún momento, siempre veo a esa persona conmigo. Es un joven alto y fuerte, y al que siento que conozco de toda la vida. Para ser sinceros, estoy segura de que fue él quien me invitó a aquel evento, pues yo no soy dada a ir a ese tipo de sitios. Y me recuerdo también bailando en la pista, ya con algunas copas de más… y pegada literalmente a su cuerpo; y qué cuerpo…

¡Argh! ¡No logro recordar nada más! ¿Qué pasó después? ¡¿Qué ocurrió luego de aquel último baile?! Todo lo demás es un borrón negro en mi memoria.

Repentinamente, un ruido atrae mi atención. Levanté la cabeza sobresaltada y miré en la dirección en la cual se escucho, para ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría poco a poco, dejándome ver al mismísimo _Adonis_ en persona, delante de mí.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno y aquí estoy yo con otro proyecto, "One night for Love"

Si, lo sé, estoy más loca que la mar en tormenta, pero es que este pequeño proyecto llevaba rondando por mi cabeza algunos días y… no me pude resistir, como es normal xd.

Decir que, si será corto, esta vez en serio, así que no me meteré en muchos berenjenales ni detalles a no ser que sean importantes. Espero también que les guste.

**Detalles:** Es un Universo Alterno, como habréis podido ver (vamos, pienso yo xd) y… parece que alguien amaneció con unas cuantas, demasiadas, copas de más en su cuerpo después de una noche loca xd. Veremos como se da esto, para más detalles, en el siguiente capítulo xd.

**Una última cosa antes:** Este fic está total y enteramente **dedicado a mi querida nee-chan, Moni**, quien espero me perdone por tener una hermana menor con una mala memoria en algunas ocasiones que no es normal… Gomen nasai nee-chan!! (y espero igual que te guste el fic xd)

En fin, ya me voy despidiendo.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 1 de "One night for Love"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Cap 1: Recuerdos

_**ONE NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos**

El cielo se alza oscuro en aquella noche fría y tormentosa. La lluvia no tarda en visitar la ciudad y los rayos la acompañan como buenos seguidores. Se parece tanto a aquella noche… a la noche más feliz de toda mi vida. Lástima que solo fuera eso, una maldita noche…

_Estaba más que estupefacta. Sorprendida, anonadada… de piedra. Allí, delante mía y sacado como la visión más maravillosa de algún sueño que haya podido tener jamás, había un joven dios heleno que me miraba igual de confundido que yo._

_Paseé mis ojos por él, examinándolo. Se que puede sonar rastrero, pero aparte rápidamente mis ojos de su cara, sin apenas darme tiempo a mirar… para ponerme a examinar su atlético cuerpo. Vestía tan solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y vaya si no hacía falta tener imaginación para saber que había debajo. Su cuerpo hercúleo se apreciaba perfectamente, así como sus músculos y aquella piel pálida como la cal. Sin razón aparente, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, pasando por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de este. Dios, aquel ser era una aparición._

_Pero en cuanto mis ojos ascendieron hasta su rostro, no supe que fue lo que me dolió más: si mi boca al queda casi por completo abierta, o mis ojos cuando casi se salieron de sus órbitas. __**¡Yo conocía a aquel dios griego!**_

_Cómo no reconocer aquel contraste de su piel con los pequeños reflejos del sol, era simplemente sublime. Sus perfectas facciones se hallaban delineadas por todo su hermoso rostro, así como aquella sonrisa única y… seductora, en aquellos labios que yo tanto deseaba probar._

_De repente, una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo y fue como una pequeña descarga en mi cabeza. Pequeñas imágenes distorsionadas y borrosas aparecieron en mi mente: Un ambiente pesado, una habitación oscura, jadeos y más jadeos, gemidos de placer y… sus labios besando cada centímetro de piel de mi cuerpo._

_Como si fuera un muelle, levanté totalmente la cabeza y mis ojos quedaron presos del hechizo de aquellas orbes verdes tan profundas y brillantes, que me sentí caer a un abismo insólito y jamás experimentado, todo por aquellos ojos y aquel cabello rebelde y húmedo del color del bronce._

_- Edward…- fue el susurro que salió de mis labios_

_Él sonrió débilmente y paseó su mano por su cabello desordenado, quitando algunas gotas circunstanciales que bajaban por su frente y que lo hacían todavía más tentador que antes. ¡Concéntrate! ¡No es momento para pensar en lo tremendamente sexy que se ve ese ángel!_

_Comenzó a acercarse a mí, con pasos lentos y sordos y el rostro con una expresión totalmente seria. Yo no podía moverme, aún estaba en estado de shock. Si él… si __**Edward Cullen**__ estaba ahí conmigo y en esta extraña situación… entonces… __**¡Oh Dios mío!**_

_Instintivamente, abracé mi cuerpo y me tapé cuanto pude con la blanca y fina sábana de la cama, sin apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de los de él, quien estaba ya casi al borde de la cama. Me arrinconé todo lo que pude en la esquina más alejada de la cama y enrollé tanto la sábana como mis brazos en torno a mis senos como una medida insignificante de protección, mientras sentía el colchón hundirse ante el peso de su cuerpo, cuando se sentó a mi lado… y me clavó aún más su mirada._

_- Bella…- su aterciopelada voz dijo mi nombre con un deje de aflicción jamás escuchado._

_Y yo seguía sin reaccionar, sin siquiera pestañear. Lo vi alzar su brazo hacia mí y me quise alejar aún más, pero el cabecero de la cama me lo impedía. El contacto de su mano con la piel desnuda de mi hombro fue como un chispazo que provocó que toda una descarga eléctrica viajara por mi cuerpo a su libre albedrío… __**y volví a la realidad**__._

_- ¿Qué… sucedió?- conseguí decir, pestañeando por primera vez, saliendo del trance de sus ojos._

_Vi su rostro ensombrecerse y el brillo de sus ojos verdes apagarse. Su sonrisa se transformó en una línea recta constituida por sus labios y la tensión volvió a aparcarse en la habitación._

_- ¿No recuerdas… nada de lo sucedido… anoche?- su voz sonó quebrada, inusual, triste_

_- Solo tengo pequeños retazos… imágenes borrosas… y un dolor de cabeza espantoso…- confesé, bajando la cabeza avergonzada_

_- Creo que ambos nos pasamos de copas ayer…- aseguró- Recuérdame que no vuelva a dejarte beber sin control jamás… y menos en un sitio como aquel…- pareciera como si sus palabras tuvieran otro significado oculto_

_El silencio se estableció durante unos minutos entre nosotros. Sentía tanta tensión acumularse a nuestro alrededor, que una fina cortada de un cuchillo la hubiera roto sin problemas, estremeciéndome completamente._

_Mis ojos permanecían puestos en la sábana crispada en mis manos y en mi cuerpo tapado por esta, que se adhería a la forma de mi cuerpo, no siendo de mucha ayuda en esto. No tenía ni idea de que había pasado en realidad, tan solo podía hacer suposiciones… a cada cual peor que la anterior, pero todas con algo en común: aquella noche yo salí muy, pero muy pasada de copas con Edward del bar; y he amanecido desnuda en una cama, con él en el mismo cuarto._

_No había que ser un genio ni darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto para hacer una ligera idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Para ser francos, una parte de mí estaba feliz. Este chico, Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, era el único dueño de mi corazón. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, por lo que no es de extrañar, que fuera a él a quien yo me quisiese entregar. Pero otra parte de mí estaba aterrada: si lo había hecho con Edward- que venía siendo lo más acertado- y además borracha… __**¿qué pensará él ahora de mí?**_

_Mi amigo siempre había sido muy cotizado entre las chicas, no recuerdo la de habladurías que he aguantado ya, pero me daba igual por estar a su lado, aunque fuera de amigos, sin que él supiera en absoluto mis sentimientos. Pero ahora… ¿y si pensaba que era igual que todas? Que me había lanzado a por él por tener una noche loca y encima no lo recordaba… ¡No! ¡No quería perderlo! Prefería mil veces que me considerara solo como una amiga… a sacarlo de mi vida._

_- Edward…- me atreví finalmente a hablar, encontrando mi voz dios sabe donde- Nosotros… En verdad nosotros… ¿lo hicimos?- si me dieran un espejo, mi rostro debía estar más rojo que un tomate, era demasiado vergonzosa en ese tema_

_- Bella… se de buena cuenta, que ayer no estabas, ni por asomo, en tus cabales… pero déjame decirte una cosa- de pronto su voz sonó tan solemne que me sobrecogió el corazón y lo hizo saltar en mi pecho- __**Si, lo hicimos**__. Nosotros dos nos __**acostamos**__ e __**hicimos el amor**__, Bella…- confesó- y __**no**__… __**no me arrepiento**__ en absoluto de lo que pasó…- y aquella revelación me pilló totalmente desarmada_

_Ni en mis más profundos sueños y anhelos, podía haberme esperado aquello. Mi rostro se alzó automáticamente y la inmensidad de sus ojos esmeraldas me penetraron sin reparo, más hermosos y decididos que nunca._

_No podía ser cierto aquello, debía de seguir aún soñando o me había desmayado debido a la resaca. Edward, Edward Anthony Cullen no podía estar diciendo eso. Aquello solo podía significar __**dos cosas**__: o que para él solo había sido un… polvo más… o, por el contrario y en el caso más hipotético jamás pensado… que él…_

_- ¿Qué… que quieres… de-decir?- mi voz tembló y se quebró en el intento por salir de mis temblorosos labios. Por un lado quería conocer la respuesta, fuera cual fuera, así me dejaría de hacer ilusiones… y mi corazón quedaría roto del todo, como cada vez que lo veía charlar animadamente con una chica, pero por otro lado, estaba aterrorizada. No quería perderlo, era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida… __**él era mi vida**__._

_Sonrió divertido, con aquella sonrisa torcida que derretía a mi corazón y con un movimiento casi felino, se inclinó poco a poco hacia mí, haciendo a mi cuerpo tiritar de miedo y placer. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo totalmente desorbitado, como siempre que tenía esa cercanía con él._

_- Significa que…- comenzó, con una voz tremendamente seductora- todo aquello que te dije… __**es verdad**__._

_Y aquello fue como un detonante en mi cabeza. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí como si de una película se tratase._

_La vuelta a casa por la calle, el cielo encapotado y rugiendo por la tormenta, pronta a comenzar, mi torpeza- como no- y que me hacía quedar apresada entre los fuertes brazos de Edward… y cuando comenzó la tormenta, corrimos._

_**Un hotel**__. Ahí es donde estábamos. Nos habíamos refugiado de la lluvia en él y riendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, subimos zigzagueando hasta la habitación asignada… donde todo se descontroló._

_Yo resbalé mientras Edward abría la puerta y él me agarró, quedando muy pegados el uno al otro y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. No sé con certeza como pasó, se lo deberé entonces al efecto embriagante del alcohol, lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sabor de sus labios en un feroz y pasional beso que nos obligaba a pegarnos aún más._

_Nos besábamos fervientemente, saboreando cada sección de nuestros labios, incluso nuestras manos adquirieron vida propia y se paseaban en caricias furtivas por nuestros cuerpos. Ni idea de cómo entramos en la oscura habitación y acabamos en la amplia cama de matrimonio, desnudos, allí ya solo recuerdo sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorriendo el suyo propio, gemidos de placer con nuestros nombres y jadeos de igual intensidad o más… besos, caricias, palabras…_

_**Te amo…**_

_- Te amo Bella…- pronunció las mismas palabras que yo acababa de recordar en mi cabeza, con aquel deseo y emoción que solo el podría darle para obtener total sinceridad… antes de dejarme doblemente sorprendida, cuando se inclinó completamente hacia mí y se adueñó de mis labios_

_Por un segundo permanecí inmóvil, la impresión que me llevé fue tan grande que no pude hacer nada; pero en cuanto me hice a la idea de que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que no era el más maravilloso sueño que jamás podría haber soñado, me dejé vencer por el sabor y el calor de sus labios sobre los míos._

_Cerré mis ojos y presioné más mis labios contra los suyos, correspondiéndolo desesperadamente, anhelándolo desde la noche anterior y mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Edward Cullen me estaba besando! ¡El hombre del que estaba enamorada me acababa de confesar que me amaba! Dios, no se si todavía esto era producto del alcohol o la resaca, pero los hechos estaban ahí… y no quería despertar de ellos, si fueran un sueño…_

_Nuestros labios se movían y abrazaban como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a ello. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces… sabían a miel y a mí me quemaban al contacto, pero era una sensación tan grande, que no querría dejar de hacerlo jamás. Me fui dejando caer en el ensueño cada vez más y sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba relajando. La sábana crispada en mis manos se soltó y bajó un poco por mi cuerpo, dejando al descubierto el principio de mis hombros… y el ambiente comenzaba a caldearse de nuevo._

_Irremediablemente, éramos humanos y teníamos la necesidad biológica de respirar, por lo que, muy a mi pesar, tuvimos que separarnos de tan húmedo beso. Al perder el contacto con estos, sentí un profundo vacío que me ahogaba como nunca antes; estaba claro: sin Edward a mi lado- y sobre todo ahora- mi vida no tenía sentido._

_Con temor a lo que pudiera encontrar, abrí muy despacio mis ojos, sintiendo su cálida respiración golpear mis mejillas y su aliento entremezclarse con el mío, intentando regular la respiración… y me encontré con dos hermosas orbes verdosas, que me observaban intensamente, traspasándome, viendo en mi alma._

_- Edward…- el susurro escapó de mis labios_

_- Yo no me __**aproveché**__ de ti…- me juró solemnemente- Nosotros no tuvimos solo sexo anoche… Anoche Bella, nosotros __**hicimos el amor**__…- su voz era grave, totalmente sincera y su expresión la más hermosamente decidida que jamás le había visto._

_Silencio luego de su revelación y se volvió a acercar rápidamente a mí, casi deshaciendo por completo la de por si, poca distancia que nos separaba. Estaba literalmente a milímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su embriagador y cálido aliento sobre mis mejillas, concentrándose sobre todo en mis labios, levemente entreabiertos… era una sensación demasiado tentadora… hasta que él mismo puso fin a ella._

_- Porque yo… te he amado desde siempre, Bella Swan…- mi nombre sonó a pura gloria con su voz de terciopelo y la electricidad volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo estremecido cuando nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, avivando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior_

_- Edward…- de nuevo me dejaba sin palabras, pero esta vez, había algo muy fuerte que me impulsaba a dejarme llevar… __**el amor que yo sentía por él**__._

_Y en un rápido movimiento, inesperado por los dos, me abalancé sobre él, chocando mis labios con los suyos desesperadamente._

_Ni siquiera lo pensó a la hora de responderme el beso y lo hizo con urgencia, deseándolo tanto o más que yo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por una fina y blanca sábana, que dejaba apreciar cada parte de nuestra anatomía… y una toalla débilmente anudada a la cintura de ese dios griego._

_Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándolo todavía más contra el suyo y haciendo que temblara de puro placer y gozo, más aún cuando enrollé mis brazos entorno a su cuello y quise profundizar más nuestro beso. Sentir su lengua jugar con la mía fue maravilloso._

_La misma pasión que nos envolvió la noche anterior gracias al alcohol, se avivó de sus cenizas en nuestros cuerpos y a cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso… el calor subía por mi cuerpo como el fuego que prende la mecha de una dinamita. Acariciar cada resquicio de su piel pálida como la nieve era una sensación tan magnífica… y sentir su toque de fuego pasear por mi cuerpo ante sus caricias, era rozar el cielo…_

_Rodamos por la amplia cama, jadeando cada vez que teníamos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno y volviéndonos a juntar, besándonos con auténtica vehemencia y una pasión desbordante. La sábana poco a poco fue resbalando de mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente, mi piel desnuda se tocó con la suya en igualdad de condiciones, haciéndome gemir su nombre, sobre todo al sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo._

_- Edward…_

_Mi voz lo hizo detenerse de inmediato encima de mí, yo aún presa en la jaula de sus brazos y sus labios aún apresando a los míos. Levantó lentamente su rostro y sus ojos buscaron los míos, capturándolos en sus redes de esmeraldas brillantes y llenas de lujuria. Respiraba agitadamente y resoplaba acalorada, igual que él, sentía el calor en mi rostro y en todo mi cuerpo, pero sin duda, mis mejillas debían de estar totalmente sonrojadas… y entre el hilo invisible que unía nuestras miradas, él sonrió…_

_Bajó de nuevo su rostro hacia mí y se apoderó de mis labios en un rápido movimiento, y yo por supuesto que no me negué. Mis brazos tenían vida propia y acariciaban todo su cuerpo, llegando incluso a sacarle un ronco gemido con mi nombre impreso en él… igual que el conseguía que yo lo hiciera con su nombre… hasta que de repente sus manos se pararon en mis pechos._

_Sin dejar de besarnos, sus manos masajearon con toda delicadeza mis senos, provocándome sensaciones que me llenaban de un inmenso placer nunca antes experimentado. Comenzaba a notar como el calor nacía en lo más profundo de mi ser y recorría todo mi cuerpo, quemándome._

_Entonces sus labios abandonaron los míos, dejándome extrañada, pero fue nada más que un segundo lo que tardó un jadeo que me dejó sin respiración, en salir de mis labios, cuando sentí como con húmedos besos, recorría mis mejillas sonrojadas. Su toque era cálido y dulce… mi piel ardía a su contacto. No pudo más que apretarme más contra su cuerpo cuando sentí como baja por mi cuello, besándolo de igual modo… hasta que llegó a mi pecho._

_- ¡Edward!- gemí abordada por la pasión cuando sus labios besaron mi pecho y jugó con él, igual que antes había hecho con sus manos_

_- Bella…- extasiada, llevé mis manos a su cabello cobrizo y lo acaricié, revolviéndolo aún más, y sintiendo como el temblaba ante mi toque_

_Me retorcí de placer entre su férreo abrazo, sintiendo como aquella caricia tan dulce y apasionada al mismo tiempo, me enervaba y excitaba, haciendo que me ahogase en el placer y la felicidad de saber que era Edward quien me lo provocaba, que era Edward quien me tocaba… __**que era Edward Cullen quien me amaba**__._

_Y de repente, todo sucedió de manera demasiado rápida como para que yo pudiera darme cuenta- aparte de lo inmersa que estaba en las caricias que él me daba-. Sus labios apresaron rápidamente los míos, tomándome por sorpresa, y besándome como si le fuera la vida en ello… mientras sentía como él se adentraba en mí, rápida pero cuidadosamente como el caballero que era._

_Aquello me tomó desprevenida y fue molesto durante un segundo, pero yo estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de sus labios, que apenas si lo noté. Sentía tantas emociones en aquel momento… sentía todo el amor que el me daba en cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso… que solo podía corresponderle de igual modo, para demostrarle que yo también lo amaba._

_Comenzó a moverse suavemente, podía percibir todos sus sentimientos con cada movimiento… y me dejé llevar por él, por el hombre a quien llevaba amando toda mi vida, y que ahora recién nos confesábamos nuestros sentimientos…_

_Todo lo que siguió a aquello, fue el puro placer carnal de entregarse incondicionalmente en cuerpo y alma al amor… Movimientos sincronizados, perfectos, únicos… palabras que representaban nuestro amor, gemidos de placer, nombres de los amantes llenando el ambiente y… amor. Aquello yo lo había sentido desde siempre, sabía que mi vida estaba irrevocablemente atada a la de Edward Cullen desde que sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron la primera vez, como dos piezas de un puzzle incompleto que se buscan en el tiempo, anhelando encontrar la parte que les falta…_

_Y lo sentí, sentí como un éxtasis de puro placer explotaba en mi cuerpo, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre en la misma puerta del cielo._

_Caí rendida sobre la cama que nos había visto demostrarnos nuestro amor, jadeando y con mi corazón acelerado, queriéndose salir de mi cuerpo. Él se recostó a mi lado, respirando agitadamente también y tomando bocanadas de aire, intentando regular su respiración, pero aún no se había separado de mí._

_Me atrajo a su fornido pecho desnudo y perlado en sudor, rodeándome con sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en mi frente sudorosa. Mi corazón fue a parar a mi garganta ante eso… dios, lo amaba tanto._

_Aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Él, por años mi mejor amigo; él, por años el amor platónico de mi vida; él, Edward Cullen, el hombre que era dueño de mi corazón… me regalaba el suyo con los mismo sentimientos que el mío. Si esto era un sueño, jamás querría despertar de él._

_Pero no pude pensarlo por mucho tiempo más, mi cuerpo reclamaba por descanso y el sueño me perturbaba, acusando con dormirme en cualquier momento. Suspiré contra su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón semi desenfrenado aún y me acurruqué más contra él, buscando su calor._

_- Duerme mi Bella… la única dueña de mi __**corazón**__ por toda la __**eternidad**__…- creí oírle susurrar en mi oído, al tiempo que sentía un fugaz beso en mi mejilla, pero yo estaba ya sumergida en el mundo de los sueños_

_- Te amo Edward…_

_Y completamente feliz en mi mundo de ensueño, me abandoné a los brazos del Dios del Sueño, en los brazos de mi propio dios personal… mi Edward…_

- ¡Mira por donde vas mujer!- aquel grito me sacó de mi ensoñación y me trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Me sobresalté totalmente y volteé para ver la mano alzada del conductor por la ventanilla, maldiciéndome a barbaridades, mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad por el final de la calle. Y es que no era para menos, estaba literalmente "andando por el centro de la calzada". Pero poco me importaba donde me encontraba… pues no era, en ningún sentido, _junto a él_…

Entonces comencé a sentir como la realidad se abría paso poco a poco por mi cuerpo. Llovía, el agua caía sin demora desde el cielo ennegrecido y mojaba mi cuerpo sin que a mi me importara lo más mínimo. Escuchaba el sonido de su repicar contra el suelo y de pronto un rayó cayó, iluminando toda la calle donde me hallaba.

Era como aquel día, parecía que estaba viviendo un _deja vú_ de la noche más feliz de mi vida… y también de la experiencia más desdichada de toda mi vida. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué me torturas de esta manera! ¡No he tenido ya suficiente sufrimiento estos _seis meses_!

Y sin poder remediarlo, mi mente vaga entre las imágenes nítidas de aquel recuerdo, que me han martirizado día tras día… desde que _él me dejó_.

_Vendré mañana a verte sin falta, amor_

Pero ese mañana jamás llegó…

Parpadeé una sola vez y suspiré pesadamente al mismo tiempo, viendo el vaho salir de mis labios. Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente como un torbellino de emociones totalmente descontroladas… _Edward, Edward, Edward_… su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza… ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidarle?!

Suspiré otra vez, derrotada por mi propia mente. Cómo hacerlo, si mi corazón lo tenía él, cómo hacerlo, si me dejó el mejor recuerdo suyo que jamás pude haber pedido… Oh Edward, _¿dónde estás?_

Por más que intenté llamarlo, no cogía el móvil. Sonaba, pero su voz jamás contestó al otro lado… Llamé a sus padres también, pues era muy extraño que no lo cogiera, jamás se había despegado de su móvil, pero muy extrañamente, habían salido de viaje apresuradamente y nadie sabía de ellos tampoco.

Los Cullen habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… dejándome a mí, sola.

- Vamos Bella, deja de estancarte en el pasado- me dije a mi misma, al tiempo que me daba unas palmadas en la cara para espabilarme.

Alcé la cabeza decidida, retando con mis ojos al muro grisáceo de la casa de enfrente y sintiendo el tacto frío de la lluvia bajar por mi rostro. No, no podía dejarme vencer. Puede que Edward ya no esté a mi lado, puede que Edward me haya dejado sola sin ninguna razón aparente… pero sin duda, me dejó una _razón_ demasiado grande por la que seguir adelante…

Inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con el olor a tierra húmeda y el frío del agua que caía del cielo; y me disponía a seguir mi camino, dándome la vuelta, cuando _algo_ llamó mi atención…

- ¡Oh Dios!- fue la exclamación que escapó de mis labios, al ver un cuerpo inmóvil y totalmente empapado, bajo la luz de una de las farolas de la calle.

Corrí a su lado, alarmada y asustada por si pudiera esta… _muerto_- dios no lo quiera-. Me agaché a su lado atropelladamente y lo moví un poco, pudiendo ver entonces, que entre su cuerpo calado en agua, su pecho subía y bajaba. _Respiraba_… estaba vivo.

El suspiro de alivio que salió de mi cuerpo, no lo pude comparar con nada. Vivía. Me sorprendió bastante el que me aliviara tanto que un desconocido que podría perfectamente ser un ladrón o algo peor, estuviera vivo, pero no le di importancia… solo quería _salvarlo_. ¿Por qué? Supongo que para probarme que podía serle útil a alguien, que alguien me necesitara sin… _abandonarme_ después.

Pero cuando lo moví suavemente para poder comprobar su estado y su cuerpo desmayado de costado quedó totalmente boca arriba, no daba crédito a aquello que veían mis ojos…

Aquella ropa andrajosa que había visto hacía seis meses atrás en una situación totalmente opuesta, aquellas facciones tan bien esculpidas en aquella piel tan blanca como el marfil, ahora rasguñadas y llenas de barro, aquellos labios que me regalaban esa sonrisa torcida que yo amaba, ahora hinchados y amoratados, igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo… y ese cabello desordenado y ahora sucio, con el color del bronce plasmado en él…

Casi jadeé al terminar de ver su rostro… No era posible, esto tenía que ser un sueño…

- Edward…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y por fin el capítulo 1 de "One night for Love"

Bueno, bueno… por fin salió el capítulo 1 tan esperado por todos xd. Jeje, estoy segura de que me queréis matar por como lo dejé verdad? Pero en fin, repasemos el capítulo:

- Hemos descubierto qué pasó exactamente aquella noche lluviosa. Como bien pone en el Summary, la suma de alcohol, noche de baile y tu mejor amigo al que amas, solo puede acabar así xd.

- También vimos los respectivos sentimientos de cada uno xd (más bien, vimos los de Bella en subconsciente y los de Edward y consciente xd)

- Y bueno… un poquito de lemon no ha daño a nadie no? Ciertamente, adoro las frases de Edward en el recuerdo, porque lo que vemos en cursiva es el recuerdo.

- Y luego… que diablos paso?! Donde se metió Edward?! Por que dejó a Bella sola sin razón durante 6 meses?! Bueno… es para matarme, lo sé xd, pero tendréis respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

- Por último el final… Edward que te han hecho!! (di mejor, que te he hecho xd)

En fin, repasado el capítulo de arriba abajo… pasamos a los review:

**Shin Gouki** (mi nii-chan siempre conmigo xd) **Monika** (vaya, te llamas igual que mi nee-chan y casi te confundo con ella xd. Gracias por leer) **NANAko **(Puf, locuras varias xd) **kathyta90** (vaya, todo un honor tenerte por mi fic, yo he leído todos los tuyos y me encantan!) **pekeñita** (me acordé de ti una noche que me tapé tanto que luego no podía salir xd) **Isis Janet** (espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez) **Brujita16** (Nee-chan!! En verdad lo siento y sí, para ti la historia enterita xd) **LaviDx** (jeje, gracias, yo también adoro a mi mente, aunque a veces, dejo esto para matarme, como ahora xd) **Mari-cullen** (ey! También he leído tus fic y me encantan! Gracias por pasarte y sí, todos queremos despertar así xd) **marietta93vlc** (espero que te guste el capítulo)

Bueno, terminados los review, no creo que me quede mucho más por decir. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, estaré esperando las amenazas de muerte supongo u.uU xd.

Así pues…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 de "One night for Love"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Cap 2: Secuestro

_**ONE NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

**Capítulo 2. Secuestro**

No sabía donde me encontraba, había perdido el norte hacía bastante tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que día era hoy… tan solo tenía claras dos cosas: _correr y huir_.

- ¡Corre Alice! ¡Vamos, no te detengas hermanita!- grité entre jadeos por la carrera y volteé ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Juro que se me paró el corazón en ese momento: el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanita de doce años lucía pálido y maltrecho, y cubierto de moretones en algunas partes de él, con esa misma ropa zarrapastrosa de ese maldito día y sin zapatos, totalmente descalza. Su rostro estaba todavía más blanco de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, sucio y lleno de arañones por golpes que- muy a mi pesar- no había podido impedir. Sus ojos azules me miraban suplicantes y cansados y de sus labios hinchados salían interminables jadeos bajo la lluvia de esa noche.

Tuve que voltear la cara apresuradamente o mi alma no lo soportaría. ¿Por qué mi hermana? Ella no tenía culpa, ni mis padres tampoco, ni siquiera yo… ¿Por qué nosotros? Qué importaba eso ahora, tan solo sabía que tenía que huir…

Apreté ligeramente la mano que nos mantenía unidos y a ella le impedía caer o tropezarse con los baches del camino que seguíamos, intentando transmitirle fuerzas tanto a Alice, como a mí mismo. No podía dejarme vencer, sino por mí, por Alice, por mis padres… _por ella_.

Un rayo tronó en el cielo ennegrecido y el viento azotó los árboles, así como hizo ulular a unos búhos que habitaban en el bosque. Ciertamente, el lugar era el perfecto escenario para una película de terror: noche de tormenta, un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, y dos víctimas que huyen de sus captores, mientras sus escasas fuerzas merman poco a poco.

- Edward…- la súplica de mi hermana me oprimió el corazón, no podía más, estaba seguro de que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Iba a volverme a hablarle para darle ánimos, cuando entonces lo escuché:

- ¡¡Deprisa!! ¡¡No deben haber ido muy lejos!!

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Seguro que se han internado en el bosque!! ¡¡No podemos dejarles escapar!!

Paré abruptamente, haciendo que ella chocara contra mi espalda y casi cayera al suelo embarrado. Me quedé clavado en el suelo, el miedo me invadió por completo y mi pulso sobrepasó los límites de la normalidad. _Venían por nosotros_…

_Corre…_

Aquello me devolvió a la realidad de un solo golpe. Volteé hacia todos los lados como locos buscando _su voz_. Pero no hallé a nadie, como ya suponía, ¿cómo podría estar ella ahí? Pero tenía que cerciorarme. Entonces oí de nuevo los gritos de quienes nos perseguían, más fuertes y mucho más cerca, incluso juraría que estaban a un paso de nosotros. _Nos atraparían de nuevo_…

_Corre… Huye…_

De nuevo esa voz… Tenía que hacer lo que decía, tenía que salir corriendo de allí. Por lo menos, Alice tenía que estar a salvo. Increíblemente, el control volvió a mi cuerpo y la decisión siguió a este. Miré al frente con la expresión más seria que jamás me recordara haber tenido y volví a darle un apretón de manos a mi hermana pequeña de negro cabello.

- Alice, por lo que más quieras, no sueltes mi mano bajo ningún concepto, ¿me has entendido?- escuché como asentía, sin tener fuerzas para contestarme- Y sobretodo… no te detengas, nunca pares de correr me ocurra lo que me ocurra…

- Pero…

- Pero nada- la corté- Hazlo- sentencié y todo quedó en silencio entre nosotros

Y agarrando fuertemente la mano de Alice, comencé a correr de nuevo, tanto como mis piernas rasguñadas y cansadas me permitieran, tirando de ella para que no se quedara atrás bajo ningún concepto… e intentando huir de nuestro desgraciado destino.

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra mi cara y en ocasiones se colaban en mis ojos y me nublaban la visión, pero ni me importaba ni me impedía seguir adelante. _Corríamos por nuestra vida_…

No sé ni cuanto tiempo llevábamos huyendo y aquel bosque parecía no tener fin, ciertamente, me estaba asustando de que nos pudiéramos haber perdido, y dudo que Alice pueda aguantar mucho más, siento como cada vez tengo que tirar más de ella para que no se detenga. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de sucumbir a la desesperación y soltar un grito de frustración que nos hubiera delatado, vi una pequeña esperanza aparecerse delante nuestra.

Allí delante, había una tenue luz dorada proveniente del interior de una solitaria casa en medio de todo ese bosque… _una casa habitada_.

Sin pensármelo en ningún momento y oyendo como los murmullos de nuestros captores se acercaban más y más a nosotros, me apresuré a plantarme delante de la puerta de la casa. La aporreé de una manera desesperada que debió de asustar a los habitantes de esta. Esperé impaciente, mirando continuamente hacia atrás, temeroso de que aparecieran esos tipos entre la maleza y todo habría sido en vano.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la figura alta de un joven que no sobrepasaría mi edad, rubio y de complexión delgada, me recibió con cara de reticente y de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué desean?- preguntó cauteloso, sin dejar de evaluarnos con la mirada, donde pude distinguir unos ojos azules entre la oscuridad

Sentí como Alice se abrazaba fuertemente a mí, temblando de frío y miedo, y yo solo pude apegarla más a mí, intentando protegerla, sin dejar de mirar al joven.

- Por favor, ¿podría darnos cobijo esta noche?- pregunté lo más calmadamente que pude

- Yo…- entonces se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, girando el rostro, parecía que había alguien más en la casa

- ¿Quién es hijo?- efectivamente, una voz rasposa y grave de una segunda persona habitante de esa casa habló en ese momento

- Son dos chicos padre. Piden cobijo para esta noche…- informó el rubio

- ¡Pero por supuesto! Hazles pa…- pero de repente algo interrumpió las palabras del hombre.

Y yo escuché lo que más temía escuchar aquella noche que suponía nuestra salvación…

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡No deben de andar lejos!!

- ¡¡Que alguien vaya a la casa del viejo Withtlock, a ver si le sacáis algo!!

- ¡¡Los demás conmigo!!

El miedo invadió mi cuerpo de nuevo y aceleró mi corazón. Se me heló la sangre, sentía como me costaba respirar y la desesperación hizo mella en mí. Sentí temblar el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana contra el mío y solo pude abrazarla más fuerte para intentar calmarla. _Nos iban a alcanzar_…

Clavé mis ojos sobre los del joven que atendía la puerta, quien ahora si que me miraba más serio y desconfiado que antes.

- ¡Por favor, escóndanos!- supliqué- ¡Nos vienen persiguiendo!- di unos pasos hacia delante desesperado, provocando que el chico delgado, aunque musculoso, que sujetaba la puerta, se echara hacia atrás y se escondiera detrás de esta.

- Quiénes sois- exigió frunciendo el entrecejo y con voz gutural

Juraría que cada vez escuchaba los pasos y las voces de nuestros perseguidores más cerca de nosotros, como si estuvieran a un paso de aparecerse delante nuestra y llevarnos de nuevo hacia nuestra prisión. Eso o la adrenalina de debía estar corriendo velozmente por mi cuerpo me estaba jugando una mala pasada junto a mi mente. Gemí de puro miedo y desesperada impotencia.

- ¡Se lo suplico, no dejen que nos atrapen!- grité y casi me tiré a sus pies

- ¿Quién os persigue?- quiso saber, seguramente para ver si les convenía protegernos, puesto que, seguramente por lo modestamente que vivían, no querían buscarse problemas, ¡pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicaciones!

- ¡No hay tiempo!- apresuré, preso del pánico.

Volteé momentáneamente la cabeza, asustado por un ruido a mi espalda, que por suerte, no era nada más que el viento de momento, pero no tardarían en llegar si seguía allí. Por lo menos… tenía que poner a salvo a Alice. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo a ella… _ni ella tampoco_.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Aunque sea, escondan a mi hermana!- pedí impotente, abriendo un poco el abrazo para que ella pudiera asomar su rostro bañado en lágrimas y tiritante del frío.

No tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió, pero pareció como si en el momento en que los ojos del joven y los de mi hermana se encontraron, todo desapareció para ellos. Alice dejó de temblar y sus sollozos cesaron y el rostro del rubio se suavizó de tal manera, que una dulce sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

- Está bien- aceptó sin borrar en ningún momento aquella recién aparecida sonrisa- Pasad y cuando todo se calme, nos contaréis lo que su…- pero de nuevo la frase se quedó a medias, esta vez interrumpida por algo que me dio escalofríos

- ¡Vamos, la casa del viejo está por aquí!- ¡no, ya estaban aquí!

Totalmente alarmado y con el miedo controlando mis acciones, empujé literalmente a mi hermana a los brazos del joven, quien la atrapó y la abrazó igual de fuerte y protectoramente que yo o más.

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Cuidad de ella, por favor! ¡Yo intentaré despistarlos!- dije atropelladamente- ¡Prometo regresar en cuanto todo esté más calmado!- me di la vuelta, mirando por la que podría ser la última vez a mi hermanita pequeña, quien se agarraba a la camisa del desconocido que la protegería en mi ausencia- Adios y… gracias…

- Jasper… me llamo Jasper- me reveló

- Gracias Jasper- y salí corriendo hacia la boca del lobo, sin mirar ninguna vez hacia atrás.

Dejé atrás la casa a toda velocidad y corrí sin ninguna dirección en concreto, tan solo atravesaba el bosque sintiendo la lluvia golpear mi rostro y pensando en una única cosa: _despistarlos a ellos_.

- ¡Eh! ¡Venid aquí, creo que he oído algo!- ¡mierda! He pasado demasiado cerca de ellos.

Apreté el paso y corrí aún más, tanto que no creí que mi resistencia llegara a ese límite y mis pies descalzos y ensangrentados todavía aguantasen. Corría y corría, saltaba y sorteaba los obstáculos que el bosque me ponía y no prestaba atención a lo que había a mi alrededor, yo tan solo corría… cuando entonces algo cambió.

_Edward…_

Paré en seco ante aquello, de nuevo la voz… su voz diciendo mi nombre. Moví mi cabeza como un loco en todas direcciones buscándola, pero como la vez anterior, yo estaba solo en medio de la calle… ¡Un momento!

Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente, ya no había árboles ni camino embarrado, ahora a mi alrededor todo lo que yo podía ver, eran una gran y amplia calzada de asfalto, las aceras a sus lados correspondientes y los muros de las casa que conformaban dicha calle. ¡Estaba en la ciudad!

¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?! Había estado tan ensimismado corriendo con el único fin de ir a ninguna parte, que al final había acabado llegando a la ciudad más cercana… pero ¿cuál? ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente un ruido me sacó de mi impresión y mis cavilaciones y se me paró el corazón otra vez del susto. Juraría que eran pasos apresurados y me alarmé todavía más. No podía detenerme, todavía me perseguían… así que sin esperar siquiera a si eran mis captores los que provocaban el ruido, salí huyendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que doblé una esquina o me metí por la calle más oscura y estrecha que pude encontrar, y tampoco estaba muy por la labor de pararme a pensarlo, pues el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en mí y sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza que me mataba con cada punzaba que arremetía contra mí. Todo me daba vueltas ahora, sentía mi cabeza pesada, al igual que mi cuerpo y mi visión comenzaba a no ser tan nítida.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dar el siguiente paso… hasta que no tuve más remedio que detenerme y apoyarme contra la farola encendida que había en la esquina, jadeando y falto de oxígeno, recogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire y agarrándome fuertemente el lado izquierdo del pecho.

No podía más, estaba en mi límite… pero tenía que seguir, no podía dejarme vencer. Debía seguir en libertad, por Alice, por mis padres… _por ella_. Le debía una explicación demasiado grande, tanto que recordarlo oprimía mi corazón de la manera más cruel.

_Edward…_

Abrí los ojos, que momentáneamente había cerrado, de golpe y miré al cielo. Las gotas de lluvia cayendo directas a mis ojos y me irritaban, pero de ese modo mis lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza pasaban desapercibidas. Decidí ponerme en marcha otra vez. De momento estaba a salvo, pero no podía confiarme. Si conseguía pasar esta noche… puede que todo se solucionase.

Pero en cuanto fui a dar el primer paso, mis fuerzas flaquearon y mis pies trastabillaron. Caí irremediablemente al suelo encharcado y sin fuerzas ningunas para moverme o detener el golpe que acababa de recibir en la cara. Gemí fastidiado, debía levantarme, pero no podía… ¡Mierda!

- Bella…- su nombre salió de mis labios en un suspiro

Sin remedio, sucumbí a todo, había colapsado… y cerré mis ojos, abandonándome a la oscuridad.

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am**_

No tenía fuerzas para nada y solo pude dejarme envolver por la oscuridad de mis ojos cerrados, suspirando su nombre… mi Bella. Hacía tanto que no la veía… Dios mío, ¡cómo desearía estrecharla entre mis brazos como aquella noche! ¡Cómo desearía dejarme rodear por su exquisito olor a lavanda y fresias! ¡Cómo desearía besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, chocar su piel pálida y cálida con la mía y apoderarme de sus labios! Ah… ¡Cómo desearía retroceder _a aquella única noche de amor_, nuestro amor!

_**I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

Pero para qué me engaño… ella debe de estar odiándome ahora. Seguramente pensará que la dejé sola- que técnicamente fue lo que hice, pero no por mi propia cuenta- que ella no me importaba nada… _que yo le había mentido en todo_. ¡No! Eso jamás… Lo que yo sentía por ella era algo tan grande y puro, que jamás cambiaría… YO AMO A ISABELLA MARIE SWAM.

De repente, una imagen de ella vino a mi mente: la última que tenía de ella, aquella mañana, _el día de la despedida_… Su cabello largo y castaño, echo un almihar como siempre y con tenues reflejos rojizos que a mí me encantaban. Su rostro pulcro y blanquecino, fino y de porcelana, cincelado por el mejor artista de todos los tiempos. Sus mejillas rojizas que resaltaban ante la palidez de su piel y tremendamente hermosas. Sus ojos de un marrón profundo, un color tan intenso que los hacían parecer dos orbes de chocolate brillante, siempre rebosantes de felicidad… y amor. Y esos labios… carmesíes, carnosos… extremadamente deliciosos y con sabor a miel… labios de los que yo era dueño. _Labios que solo yo podía besar_…

Maldita sea mi suerte, maldito sea mi nombre… Estaba tan feliz ese día en mi pequeña burbuja de dicha y amor, que no me di cuenta de nada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
C**__**ould it be you're not that far **_

"_- Vendré mañana a verte sin falta, amor- le había dicho aquella tarde en la puerta de su apartamento, cuando fui a dejarla después de tal demostración de amor, nuestro amor._

_Y probando por última vez sus labios, atrayendo su rostro al mío, me despedí con una sonrisa de la mujer que por años fue mi mejor amigo, y que desde hacía mucho, me había dado cuenta de que era la única dueña de mi corazón._

_Estaba tan feliz metido de lleno en mi propia burbuja de felicidad: le había dicho mis sentimientos a Bella, aunque en circunstancias que para nada eran las mejores y más románticas, pero para mi sorpresa y gran alegría, habían sido correspondidos con la misma intensidad. __**¡Ella me ama!**_

_Sin percatarme casi, llegué a la puerta de mi propio apartamento y estaba felizmente tarareando una canción mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, cuando sentí como alguien me ponía la mano en la boca, tapándola y tiraba de mí bruscamente hacia atrás. La llave cayó al suelo… habiendo yo desaparecido de la puerta._

_Intenté forcejear en cuanto salí de la sorpresa inicial. Me revolví en los musculosos brazos de mi captor, sin resultado alguno: era mucho más fuerte que yo con creces. Gemí y di vueltas, mientras el me llevaba arrastrando y me metía con brusquedad en una furgoneta oscura, haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con la pared._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba atado de pies y manos fuertemente. Intenté desatarme, sin éxito también. ¿Qué coño era esto? De repente, sentí movimiento en el vehículo. Levanté la cabeza, tan solo para ver entre la penumbra del lugar, como el mismo individuo de antes, me colocaba una toalla húmeda en el rostro… Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue sentirme invadido por la inconsciencia y la oscuridad absoluta._

_Cuando desperté, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, pero para nada era la misma situación que había vivido antes. Sin duda esta era peor y preocupante. Miré a mi alrededor: era un lugar oscuro y frío, húmedo y maloliente… parecía una cárcel. Extrañando, intenté moverme de nuevo, y para mi sorpresa, vi que las cuerdas estaban aflojadas._

_Me puse en pie y escudriñé el lugar. Sin duda, no me sonaba para nada, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Y entonces, escuché algo que me dejó helado._

_- Hermanito…_

_Se me encogió el corazón y el aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones. Volteé rápidamente y gemí de dolor: allí, en la esquina más escondida de toda la maldita celda, estaba mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana de doce años, atada de pies y manos._

_- ¡Alice!- grité y me agaché rápidamente a su lado, para desatarla_

_Quité las cuerdas de sus pequeñas muñecas y tobillos y la estreché contra mi pecho, acariciando sus cortos cabellos negros como el carbón._

_- ¡Hermanito Edward!- me gritó, llorando en mi pecho- ¡Tengo mucho miedo!_

_- Ya… tranquila Alice…- intenté calmarla- Ahora estoy aquí…- lloró aún más fuerte- Shh, tranquila…_

_Pero justo en ese momento, un repentino portazo resonó por todo el lugar. Me sobresalté, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y solo atiné a abrazar más fuerte a mi hermana y a voltear la cabeza lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Proferí un gruñido cuando vi la sucia cara rechoncha y con aquella sonrisa de superioridad, del que reconocí como mi secuestrador._

_- Vaya… así que ya están despiertos nuestros invitados…- sonrió_

_- ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!- exigí_

_- Oh… tranquilo fiera, no estas en posición de pedir nada por esa boquita de niño rico que tienes…- me estaban dando arcadas- Tenemos a vuestros padres atados de pies y manos, literalmente hablando y también en el sentido de situación comprometida…- nos informó, presumiendo para causarnos dolor_

_Mis padres… también estaban aquí. No, ¿Por qué a nosotros? Mis padres que no habían hecho ni le deseaban mal a nadie. Mis padres tan buenos y cariñosos con nosotros. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?_

_- ¡¿Para que nos necesitas?! ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!_

_- Oh amigo, vosotros nada… aunque la niña es mona- me entraron ganas de partirle la cara ahí mismo a ese cínico pervertido que sonreía lascivamente- Pero representáis nuestro pasaporte hacia la riqueza… Vuestros padres no tienen más remedio que obedecer todas nuestras órdenes, mientras os tengamos bajo nuestro dominio.- rió sonoramente, haciendo que retumbara por todas las paredes del lugar- Así que… poneos cómodos…- y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse por el lugar que había venido_

_- ¡Espera! ¡¡Exijo que me digas que demonios pasa aquí!!- pero mis gritos fueron al aire._

_El silencio se hizo luego del nuevo portazo que provocó el hombre en la puerta de hierro. Sentía la rabia hervir en mi cuerpo, correr por mi sangre. Gruñía enfadado, frustrado, quería ensañarme contra algo, a ser posible, la cara sebosa del tipo de antes… quería matarlo por esta situación…_

_- Edward…- la suave y temblorosa voz de Alice disipó cualquier enervamiento que pudiera haber en mi cuerpo e hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera al escuchar el sollozo salir de sus labios._

_Solo pude abrazarla, sostenerla en mis brazos, rezando por despertar y que todo fuera un mal sueño. Deseaba poder estar en cualquier otra parte, menos en este lugar… y entonces una fugaz imagen de mi Bella apareció en mi cabeza… y mi corazón dolió aún más._

_- Bella… Te amo…- susurré en la oscuridad de la noche, deseando que ella pudiera escucharlo, pues no sabía, cuando podría volver a tenerla entre mis brazos._

_Así, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas… y las semanas en meses, o eso creía… pues la noción del tiempo se había perdido para mí. Desde aquel día, mi mayor preocupación era proteger a Alice de las constantes palizas que nos daban sino obedecíamos o si tan solo los mirábamos cuando nos vigilaban. Temía por ella, temía por mis padres, en aquella tesitura… y __**temía por ella**__._

_Intenté alejar todo pensamiento de lo más hermoso que tenía en mi vida, por evitar que la relacionaran conmigo y pudiera acabar… muerta. ¡No! No lo soportaría… Solo en las noches, cuando todos creían que dormíamos, podía pensar con tranquilidad… y rememorarla a ella, a __**nuestro amor**__…_

_Hasta esta noche, la única vía de escape, el único rayo de esperanza, la luz en la oscuridad… La guardia se había escabullido a ver el partido de fútbol que retransmitían esa noche en directo, lo pude oir en una de mis noches en vela. Nuestra oportunidad._

_Insulté al guardia y me llevé una brutal paliza, pero consiguiendo mi objetivo: arrebatarle las llaves del cinturón. Esperamos hasta que no hubo el más mínimo ruido… y entonces nos escapamos de aquel maldito lugar, en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Pero no todo salió bien y nos descubrieron… acabamos corriendo por la senda del bosque, siendo perseguidos por ellos enfurecidos_."

_Edward…_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'**_

¿Qué es _esa voz_? ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién me busca? Es una voz dulce y suave, el verdadero trinar de un ruiseñor, el canto de un ángel… Pero esa voz… ¡yo la conozco!

_Edward…_

¿Dónde está? Por más que la busco, tan solo veo oscuridad. Todo esta oscuro y frío, parece un vacío muy grande que me envuelve y me absorbe más y más.

_**I need to find you**_

_Edward… __Despierta…_

Me llama… ¡Es _ella_! ¡Me está llamando! ¿Dónde está? Miro a todos lados, pero sigo en la oscuridad… Estoy solo, perdido… solo y sin ella… Mi corazón se estrangula ante ese mísero pensamiento. Yo la quiero a ella, ¡La amo con todo mi corazón! La quiero en mi vida, la quiero a mi lado… quiero despertar cada mañana y que sea a ella a quien vea, sonriéndome como únicamente ella sabe…

_**I gotta find you **_

_Edward…_

Otra vez mi nombre… ¿pero dónde está ella? Su voz me llama, ella me llama y no puedo encontrarla. Esta oscuridad se hace más y más profunda y me arrastra con ella.

Pero entonces algo ocurre, ¿qué es eso? Una pequeña luz blanquecina lucha por abrirse paso entre la negrura que me envuelve. Es pequeña, tenue, parece como si en cualquier momento se fuera a dar por vencida, pero no sucede. El destello crece más y más… y una extraña calidez comienza a llegar a mí, quitando el frío que sentía.

_**I gotta find you, you're the missing piece**__** I need  
The song inside of me **_

_Edward… Por favor…_

La voz… su voz proviene de la luz. Me llama… es una súplica de voz quebrada y aún así es el auténtico canto de un ángel, pues ella es el ángel que ilumina mi vida. Ella, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, ella, la dueña de todo mi ser…

_Edward…_

Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que ir hacia ella… Y así lo hice, con renovadas fuerzas gracias a su voz, conseguí ponerme en pie entre la penumbra que quedaba de la oscuridad… y comencé a caminar hacia la luz… _para encontrarla_.

_**I need to find you **_

Atravesé la luz, que me cegó durante un segundo, provocando que sacara un quejido de mis labios. Entonces sentí como si todo tuviera sentido de nuevo, hasta había vuelto a notar el dolor en todos los sitios donde había sido golpeado en mi huída. Recordaba todo en el remolino caótico que era mi mente en esos momentos. El dolor golpeaba con fuerza en ella, pero eso a mí no me importaba para nada. _Necesitaba encontrarla_…

Pesadamente, comencé a abrir los ojos, encontrando todo borroso y nublado, manchas distorsionadas sin ningún orden. Cerré y abrí nuevamente estos un par de veces, aguantando el dolor que esto me provocaba… y entonces los vi.

Abrí completamente los ojos, para encontrarme con dos orbes castañas, de un color tan profundo como el chocolate, mirándome fijamente, en un rostro pálido y lleno de angustia… por mí. No pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco en mi pecho ante la visión: su rostro de porcelana, su cabello castaño y largo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios escarlatas… y sus ojos ligeramente achicados y vidriosos en ese momento…

- Bella…- tan solo pude susurrar su nombre, sintiéndome dichoso por haber podido encontrarla, por haber podido volver… _al lado de mi corazón_.

_**I gotta find you **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin, aquí está el capítulo 2 de "One night for Love"

Bueno, primero de nada, tengo un sueño que me caigo, un trancazo igual de grande y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, así pues, no me entretendré mucho si me lo permiten.

He tardado por lo de siempre: falta de tiempo y exámenes. No sé si se volverá a repetir, esperemos que no.

**Repasemos capítulo:** Ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Edward, lo habían secuestrado!! Y también hemos conocido a su hermanita pequeña, Alice. Se me ha hecho muy lindo escribirlo protegiendo a Alice jeje y luego la escena con Jasper… y eso que salirme de la pareja principal, no siempre me queda bien, pero era un detalle que quería poner. Y en fin, lo he dejado casi igual que en el capítulo anterior xd, pero ya tranquilos, al siguiente lo descubriremos.

Como no era de extrañar, tocaba canción en el capítulo xd. Quién no la ha reconocido? No es ni más ni menos que _**"Gotta find you"**_ de los **"Jonas Brothers"**, interpretada por Joe Jonas en la película original Disney, _"CAMP ROCK"_ (hagamos publicidad xd)

Bien, reviews a continuación:

**LaviDx **(pasó que lo secuestraron xd), **kathyta90 **(si, ya te contesté y… lo descubrirás más adelante), **aradesh, Krosp, Chiara Hale, LUNA** (te respondo, pero saldrá a continuación, si), **pekeñita** (tu vas un paso por delante verdad? Xd pues lo siento, me lo reservo xd), (esa fue mi primera opción, pero entonces no me cuadraban las otras variantes xd, yo me entiendo) **Shin Gouki** (mi nii-chan!! Como no, conmigo hasta la muerte xd. Ese era el 1, pero el 2 seguro que te deja igual xd) **Isi Janet, **(no me mates!! Hago lo que puedo, pero mi tiempo no se estira y yo, según mi maestro de gimnasia, no tengo tanta flexibilidad xd), **Penélope-BallyCastle** (gracias por decirme que te gusta como juego con los personajes xd), **taniiah, , Hik-y** (no te puedo responder, ya se verá xd), **mari-cullen** (me alegra que te guste y bueno… ya no tienes tantas ascuas, ahora las tienes peor seguro xd) **akako cullen** (el lemon no daña xd) (ya viste, no la dejó porque quiso) **BECKI** (bueno, ya tienes respuestas y más dudas xd)

En fin, me voy despidiendo ya, que una servidora tiene que madrugar.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "One night for Love"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Cap 3: Reencuentro

_**ONE NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

**Capítulo 3. Reencuentro**

Mi corazón se paró durante un segundo y el aire dejó de llegarme a los pulmones. Verlo así, tan maltrecho y en esa situación… _fue demasiado para mí_.

Después del susto de la calle, al encontrarlo desmayado bajo la lluvia, me las arreglé no sé ni como- pesaba bastante más de lo que yo podría cargar- para arrastrarlo hasta mi casa. Una vez dentro y atacada por los nervios, hice todo de forma atropellada: solté el bolso en alguna parte, encendí varias luces que ni sabía cuales eran, subí a mi protegido al sofá con bastante esfuerzo y corrí a por una manta para taparlo.

En todo momento, no podía quitarme su rostro de la cabeza: los arañazos que presentaba, sus labios hinchados y amoratados, la expresión de cansancio, las marcadas ojeras violáceas, su cabello cobrizo sucio… Dios, ¿qué le había pasado? Gemí de tan solo imaginármelo.

- Edward…- susurré una vez algo más calmada y sentada en una silla junto al sofá, mientras retiraba con sumo cuidado, el paño húmedo con el cual había limpiado su rostro, empezando a encontrar esas definidas facciones que tanto amaba.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta demasiado grande que no me dejaba decir otra cosa más que su nombre y no sé cuantas veces escapó de mis labios. Mi corazón de estrangulaba en mi pecho por verlo así, demacrado y malherido- y aún así seguía siendo un hermoso ángel-. Pero había una parte de mi alma que respiraba con alivio… aquella que guardaba todos y cada uno de los recuerdos vividos con él… con mi ángel que ahora había vuelto a mí. El calor de la felicidad comenzó a calentar mi cuerpo frío y calado de agua… _todo gracias a él_.

- Oh Edward…- después de seis meses sin verlo, el encontrármelo de repente y en esas condiciones no había hecho más que sumar más interrogantes a mi ya antes confusa mente- Despierta… por favor…- veía su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente bajo la manta, pero de forma demasiado pausada… y me asustaba el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de medicina como para saber si le ocurría algo grave. Ya lo creí perdido una vez… no soportaría ahora perderlo de verdad.

Dejé el paño en el pequeño recipiente con agua que había traído de la cocina, sobre la mesilla de lectura que estaba a mi lado, con la luz encendida y que iluminaba sus cabellos de bronce, sin brillo ahora. Clavé mi mirada sobre él, no podía dejar de observarlo… y cada vez que lo hacía, lo primero que sucedía era la aparición de esa amarga sensación de angustia en mi estómago y que se atoraba en mi garganta.

Me incliné suavemente hacia él y tuve una mejor visión de él, de su rostro de perfección griega… Su piel había vuelto a recuperar parcialmente el color: ahora tenía esa palidez marfileña tan característica de él y no el blanco del papel, como si estuviera… _muerto_. Gemí ante este pensamiento. Podría vivir con el pensamiento de que él me había dejado, aún cuando tenía su regalo junto a mí… _pero no podría vivir en un mundo donde él no existiera._

De repente me invadieron todos los recuerdos que había compartido junto a él, sobre todo aquella hermosa noche y ese dulce despertar… la última vez que lo vi, el día que nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos… y el corazón comenzó a latirme de forma desenfrenada. Mi mano, inerte en mi regazo, comenzó a moverse tímidamente, acercándose lentamente hacia la figura que se hallaba tumbada en el sofá. El temblor se hacía presente en ella… era una soberana tontería, pero temía que aquella aparición se desvaneciera en cualquier momento, como si fuera el sueño que llevaba teniendo todas las noches desde que él se fue.

Y entonces acaricié la blanquecina piel de su mejilla, tibia y dulce, algo áspera por los rasguños… pero era la suave piel de un dios. Y allí estaba de nuevo: esa corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo, llegando a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cuando nuestras pieles hacían contacto. Oh Dios… cuanto añoraba esta sensación… Edward, me hiciste tanta falta…

Mi intención fue seguir acariciando con cuidado cada centímetro de su rostro, maravillada ante la calidez encontrada en ella… pero hubo algo que me retuvo y me hizo apartar la mano de allí, como si quemara.

Un _quejido_…

Me sobresalté levemente y mi corazón se aceleró. Su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor y arrugó su ceño. Sus labios se fruncieron y de ahí salió el sonido lastimero que oí… Atraída e hipnotizada por dios sabe qué, me incliné un poco más… y entonces lo vi pestañear… Se estaba _despertando_.

Por inercia, me eché un poco hacia atrás, hasta que di con el respaldo de la silla… pero en ningún momento aparté la vista de su rostro. Quería ver cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus acciones… me había hecho tanta falta. Edward era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba… sin él, ¿qué me quedaba? Su perfecto regalo por el que luchar… _sola_.

Entonces abrió completamente sus ojos y yo sentí como toda la fuerza de esas orbes verdes como las esmeraldas se clavaban directamente en mis ojos, aturdiéndome como siempre. Ahogué con mis manos la exclamación de dolor que salió de mis labios. El brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido… esos no eran los ojos que yo recordaba, no eran los ojos que me deslumbraban…

- Bella…- mi nombre salió de sus labios y creí ver una chispa de brillo aparecer en sus iris verdes, pero no lo puedo asegurar, porque mis ojos se hallaban vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Edward…- fui incapaz de decir otra cosa que su nombre en un primer momento

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, la sangre comenzó a fluir extremadamente deprisa por mi interior, mi respiración se aceleraba, jadeaba… mi cabeza era un caos, no podía controlar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo… y entonces, el torrente de emociones se desbordó, cuando vi a sus labios curvarse en un intento de sonrisa para mí…

- Edward… ¡Oh Santo Dios! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- casi me tiré a los pies del sofá, de tanto que me incliné, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mi mejilla

- Bella… perdóname…- intentó volver a sonreir, pero eso le causó dolor, lo pude ver en sus ojos, aunque él lo ocultase- perdóname, _yo te amo_…- elevó su voz suave como el terciopelo, algo aguda quizás, pero queriendo con ello hacerme entrar esa idea en mi cabeza… cuando no hacía falta, todo mi ser era suyo- Eso no lo dudes… pero no tuve elección… Tenía que _protegerte_… ¡Tenía que protegeros!- aquello me descolocó

- ¿Qué… dices Edward?

Intentó incorporarse, pude ver sus intenciones pues en ningún momento había apartado mis ojos acuosos de su rostro, pero mi mano fue más rápida y se lo impidió. Por nada del mundo iba a impedir que él mismo, por cabezota, empeorara su estado.

- Quédate quieto Edward… necesitas descansar, estás hecho un desastre…- lo empujé delicadamente hasta su anterior posición, pero cuando fui a retirar mi mano, él la envolvió con la suya y no me lo permitió.

Sorprendida, miré nuestras manos entrelazadas, escuchando los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón en mis oídos y luego llevé mi rostro al suyo, quedándome extasiada ante la seriedad que este denotaba…

- Ese día… _me secuestraron_…

Eso fue un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cuerpo. No pude reprimir el dolor que escapó de mis labios. Sin duda mi cara debía de estar para una foto. ¿Qué acababa de decir? No podía ser cierto… ¿verdad?

El corazón me dolió con tan solo oir el resonar de sus palabras en mi cabeza. _Secuestrado, secuestrado… Edward fue secuestrado._

Comencé a sentirme terriblemente mal. Una amarga sensación se instaló en mi estómago, creándome una fatiga terrible. El corazón me dolía de cuan rápido latía en mi pecho y cada pulsación era como una puñalada en mi pecho, a cada cual más profunda. _Secuestrado…_

¡Por eso no había vuelto a verme! Él jamás rompía una promesa… pero aquello era cosa de fuerza mayor. Entonces… ¡él no me dejó! ¡Jamás lo hizo! Tan solo… no tenía forma de regresar conmigo… Oh Edward.

- Edward…- su nombre se escabulló entre mis labios, con una voz quebrada que ni yo misma me reconocí

- No solo a mí… a todos. A toda mi familia.- puntualizó- A mí y a Alice nos han mantenido encerrados en un sótano como una mazmorra- ahogué un gemido ante su revelación- Y de ese modo, ellos podían manejar a nuestros padres a su antojo. Si ellos no hacían lo que les pedían… nosotros moriríamos- ¡No! grité en mi interior. No podría soportar eso jamás.

Mi cara debió de ser de espanto ante sus últimas palabras, porque se quedó en silencio sosteniéndome la mirada. Y es que en verdad, aquello sonaba como la peor blasfemia negra jamás dicha. ¡Cómo alguien iba a querer matar a tan bello Adonis! No podía concebirlo en mi mente… y por supuesto que mi corazón se oponía a ello. Un mundo sin Edward… era un mundo sin luz, totalmente oscuro.

Entonces vi sus labios curvarse débilmente hacia arriba, seguramente en un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora como siempre solía regalarme cuando algo me asustaba, pero esta vez, su intento falló y ni siquiera sus ojos brillaron. Volvió a tener el mismo semblante serio de antes.

- Y si intentábamos escapar… Todos a quienes queríamos acabarían muertos…- su voz se apagó ante la última palabra y a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta de tan solo imaginármelo- ¡¡YO NO PODÍA PERMITIR ESO!! ¡¡NO SOPORTARÍA QUE TE OCURRIERA ALGO BELLA!!- saltó, apretando más nuestras manos entrelazadas y sorprendiéndome

- Edward…

Me había dejado _helada_…

Edward… ¡Edward me había protegido! Mi rostro debió de estar tan destensado de la sorpresa, que daría risa. Sentía mis ojos abiertos a más no poder y a mi boca abierta estupefacta. Edward… Mi Edward… ¿Qué te habían hecho por mi culpa? Se me retorció el estómago de tan solo el pensamiento.

Él apartó sus ojos a un lado y me liberó de su hechizo de profunda esmeralda, pero su expresión logró encogerme más el corazón de lo que ya estaba. _Pesar_… era todo lo que reflejaba.

- Mis padres estaban atados de pies y manos por nosotros y yo no podía hacer nada- continuó contándome- Soporté palizas cuando me oponía a sus órdenes y cuando no también. Soporté las de Alice también, jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella también…- gemí al pensar en la pequeña Alice. Era inconcebible para mí algo como aquello… ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Oh Edward, ¿por qué a ti?- Y casi mal comíamos, por lo que no podíamos coger fuerzas para huir… Aquello era el infierno. Cualquier lugar era mejor que eso. Teníamos que huir a toda costa… pero no podíamos. Hasta hoy…- sentenció con voz totalmente enfurecida, con ira contenida. Podía sentir su puño crispado entrelazado con mi mano.

- ¿Escapasteis?- las palabras salieron casi sin aire de mi boca, mucho más bajo que un susurro.

No podía. Para mi mente aquello era imposible. Trataba de imaginarme todo aquello que mi ángel me contaba: las palizas a su cuerpo, sus gritos de dolor, la comida, su miedo… y no podía. ¡Era demasiado horrible! No podía imaginar en mi mente algo así; que algo así le hubiera pasado a ese Adonis tan hermoso que era dueño de mi corazón y mi amor perpetuo. Y sin embargo, la cruda realidad era esa… _Edward había sido secuestrado_.

Ante mi pregunta, el volteó su rostro de nuevo y su belleza me deslumbró otra vez. Por muy desaliñado que se viera, seguía siendo igual de hermoso y atractivo. Sus ojos me traspasaron irremediablemente, como siempre y me vi reflejada en esas orbes verdes como en un espejo.

- Si…- contestó- pero nos descubrieron- añadió apresuradamente- Casi nos cogen en el bosque, pero yo no podía permitir que cogieran a Alice de nuevo… ni que te encontraran a ti si venía a esconderme a tu casa…- me miró más intensamente, tanto que me tuve que recordar como respirar.- Escondí a Alice con los… Witchock creo que se llamaban y yo… corrí para distraer su atención, hasta que ya no pude más…- de repente se quedó en silencio.

Sentí una leve presión en la unión de nuestras manos. Él afianzó nuestras manos entrelazadas, como queriendo reforzar todo lo que decía, como queriéndome decir que me amaba sin decirlo con palabras. Y luego el poder de sus ojos esmeraldas se vertió con toda su fuerza sobre mí, mirándome seriamente.

- Y tú… me encontraste…- susurró

Aquello me _desarmó_…

- ¡Oh Edward!- gemí ahogadamente, con infinidad de lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, siendo incapaz de refrenarlas- Lo siento tanto…- susurré con apenas un hilo de voz quebrada entre tanto llanto- Jamás creí… jamás imaginé… ¡Oh, soy una idiota!- exclamé

_Idiota, idiota más que idiota, estúpida_… No hacía más que recriminarme mentalmente. Él, Edward… mi Edward en aquella situación casi irreal y dolorosamente tortuosa, todo por protegernos… y mientras tanto yo aquí, a salvo gracias a él, aunque con el corazón destrozado, pensando que me había… dejado. ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! Lloré aún más fuerte, sentí toda la impotencia habida y por haber golpearme severamente, al pensar que yo estaba aquí y que no hice nada por ayudarle… ¡Tonta Bella!- igual que él solía decirme en broma-

Yo… yo había pensado que… que él _ya no me quería_, que en verdad solo fue eso… _una noche_… ¡Cómo pude pensar eso del hombre que me dijo que me amaba! ¡Cómo pude pensarlo de él, de Edward! No merezco siquiera que vuelva a hablarme…

- Bella…- pronunció mi nombre con su voz suave cual terciopelo y lo sentí moverse. Aún sabiendo de mis regaños, se incorporó con notable esfuerzo y algún que otro quejido, pero no tenía fuerzas para llevarle la contraria… las lágrimas les ganaban- Bella, no te disculpes…- dijo casi atropelladamente- no podías saberlo- susurró desesperado, sabía que odiaba verme llorar.

Pero aquello no era tan sencillo. No podía mirarlo de nuevo a la cara, no después de esto. Yo había _dudado_. Había dudado de sus palabras, de su promesa, de su amor por mí… Jamás podría perdonármelo. No merecía que aquel ángel de belleza sobrehumana me amara de la manera en que yo lo hacía…

- ¡Pero dudé de ti Edward! ¡Creí que me habías abandonado!- grité ahogando un sollozo en mis labios y apretando con algo de fuerza nuestras manos aún entrelazadas- ¡Me sentí perdida sin ti! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer en mi _situación_?!- me estaba poniendo histérica, era algo que solía pasarme cuando se juntaban en mí demasiadas emociones. Al final, colapsaba.

Entonces sentí una suave y dulce caricia en mi cabello, un pasar de manos que me acariciaba con un cuidado y una delicadeza inimaginables… Mis lágrimas cesaron inmediatamente ante aquel tacto suave, aquella caricia llena de amor y todo mi cuerpo fue recorrido por aquella electricidad bien conocida y agradable, que me hacía estremecer… y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco.

Su mano libre se enterraba en mi pelo algo enmarañado por la lluvia que caía en el exterior y quería hacerme sentir tranquila con su caricia. Pasó por toda la totalidad de mi cabello castaño, siendo muy cariñoso con el flequillo que ocultaba mis ojos, gesto que me llegó al corazón. Y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar con dos de sus dedos aquel travieso mechón castaño que siempre se escapaba de su sitio. El correr de mi sangre ya superaba con creces cualquier dictamen humano posible.

Con esa destreza que yo recordaba y anhelaba en mis sueños, colocó dicho mechón en su lugar correspondiente, detrás de mi oreja, acariciando a ésta levemente. Después, sin romper aún el contacto de nuestras pieles, hizo un camino desde mi oreja hasta mi mejilla, tan sólo con el dedo índice, haciéndome estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Hizo pequeños círculos en mi mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas y finalmente, acabó por borrar todo rastro de llanto de ella, con la mayor delicadeza posible. Mi corazón se desbocó más aún. Dios, cómo amaba a este hombre; él, malherido y aún así, preocupándose por mí.

Sentía sus ojos puestos en mí en todo momento, llamándome silenciosamente, usando aquella fuerza atrayente, que sabía, ellos hacían sobre mí… y finalmente, cedí. Alcé lentamente y aún reticente la cabeza, para sumergirme de lleno en aquellos dos espejos pulidos de esmeraldas que eran sus ojos.

- Perdóname…- susurró. Su voz era apenas un murmullo, triste, ahogado, quebrado- Te prometo… te juro, que jamás te dejaré sola Bella…- su voz fue tan decidida y solemne, que no me dejó lugar a dudas, si las hubiese tenido- Mi corazón latirá por ti hasta el final de los tiempos…- apartó su mano suavemente de mi rostro y la colocó en su pecho, justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón, reforzando así sus palabras- Mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que todo mi ser…

- Edward… yo…- me había dejado sin palabras, sin duda siempre sabía como sorprenderme. Sonaron tan extremadamente bien esas palabras salidas de sus labios que me sentí desfallecer.

- Te amo Isabella Marie Swan…- y sus ojos brillaron a fuego al pronunciar esa simple frase.

Y yo ya no pude soportarlo más…

Me lancé a sus brazos, olvidándome por completo que él estaba herido y que podría haberle hecho más daño. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba aquello: sentir su piel con la mía, cobijarme en su cuerpo, que sus brazos rodeasen mi cuerpo… sentirme protegida y amada por Edward. Y mis lágrimas volvieron a bañar mis ojos, pero esta vez, cayendo en el pecho de Edward.

- ¡Oh Edward! ¡No vuelvas a apartarte de mí! ¡Te amo demasiado!

Me abracé con tanta fuerza a él, que ahora de verdad temí haberle causado algún mal, pero lo necesitaba. Aspirar su dulce olor de nuevo, que aún destacaba entre la humedad y la suciedad de la que estaba recubierto, sentir su calor envolverme… y mi corazón latió _en paz_. Al fin, todo estaba bien…

Pero de repente, lo sentí tensarse. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en un segundo y aquello me extrañó. Muy a mi disgusto, me separé despacio de él, pero no demasiado; tan sólo el espacio justo para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a la cara. Reconozcámoslo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande para no reírme, pues la situación no lo requería, pero tenía una cara muy cómica: los ojos abiertos a más no poder, casi hasta salirse de sus órbitas y la boca igual de abierta, señal de sorpresa. Estaba atónito y estupefacto pero… _¿por qué?_

Como contestando a mi pregunta no formulada verbalmente, aprecié el tenue movimiento que hicieron sus ojos, hasta posarse en mi regazo; y yo los seguí con los míos propios, entendiendo al momento _la razón_ de su actual estado. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mis labios…

Así que… ya lo había descubierto. La pequeña, gran razón que dejó conmigo y que me ha mantenido a flote en su ausencia. No sé que habría hecho, si aquel día no hubiera lo hubiera descubierto… seguramente, alguna tontería de la que ya sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

_Hacía cuatro semanas que él no daba señales de vida. Hacía cuatro semanas que la familia Cullen había desaparecido misteriosamente de la ciudad. Hacía cuatro meses que él… me había __**abandonado**__…_

_Después de aquello, yo no volví a ser la misma. Jamás podría volver a serlo. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, o sería mejor decir, que no tenía corazón; él se lo había llevado consigo… dejándome a mí, sumida en la oscuridad. Estaba y a la vez no estaba. Sería mejor decir que me encontraba en un estado de sopor, de letargo del subconsciente. Era la única forma en que podía guarecerme de todo… de todo el dolor que sentí con su marcha._

_Iba al trabajo, mal comía poco, más que nada cuando venían mis padres y porque me controlaban en eso; pero no salía… de hecho, no volví a salir para nada. Pasaba las tardes y las noches encerrada en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, acurrucada en la esquina de mi cama, abrazada a la única cosa que me quedaba de él, aquella foto de nuestra graduación del instituto… __**llorando**__._

_Todos, mis padres, mis amigos, mis compañeros… todos decían que debía olvidarle, que si me había hecho algo así, no merecía que llorase por él. Pero yo no podía hacer eso, no cuando todo mi ser le pertenecía… __**No podía actuar como si nunca hubiera existido**__._

_Y cuando ya no creí que pudiera sumirme más en ese profundo abismo que me atraía con una fuerza inmensurable, algo sucedió. Comencé a sentirme rara: estaba mucho más sensible ante todo, lo que apenas comía, acababa devolviéndolo, dejándome un sabor muy amargo,- aunque no tanto como el dolor de mi corazón- me pesaba el cuerpo y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de vez en cuando, incluso con algún que otro mareo, hasta ahora soportable._

_No le di mayor importancia, y lo atribuí a algún síntoma de mi actual mal comportamiento, tanto de salud como alimenticio. Hasta aquella tarde._

_Me encontraba como siempre, abrazada a mis rodillas y llorando mis desdichas, esta vez en el sofá del salón, por no tener siquiera fuerzas para ir a mi cuarto. No me encontraba bien y antes me había dado un pequeño mareo que me hizo agarrarme fuertemente a la mesa para evitar caer al suelo. Definitivamente, esto era muy raro._

_De repente, el sonido del timbre de la puerta se escuchó, y yo como un autómata, acudí a atender la llamada. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a una joven verdaderamente despampanante de cabello rubio y largo,- una modelo de revista- y a otra joven también bella, de cabello castaño oscurecido, caoba y brillante y con una cara de preocupación que la primera no tenía._

_- Rosalie… Angela…- me sorprendí al encontrar a mis dos amigas en la puerta de mi apartamento_

_- Bella…- dijeron a la vez y sentí la preocupación en sus voces_

_Las invité a pasar y pude percibir el horror que se dibujó en sus rostros cuando vieron el estado en el que se encontraba mi apartamento: totalmente a oscuras y eso que debían ser las cinco de la tarde, alguna que otra ropa desperdigada por ahí, bolsas de la compra apiladas en la encimera de la cocina y los pocos platos de la comida rápida que había almorzado hoy, todavía sobre la mesa. Me dio vergüenza que lo vieran así, pero en realidad, me daba totalmente igual… él no volvería a mi lado porque yo fuera ordenada._

_Recogí un poco todo el desperfecto y nos acomodamos en el salón: mis dos amigas en el sofá y yo frente a ellas, sentada en una de las sillas. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotras, y a mí me daba lo mismo. Sentía sus dos pares de ojos clavados sobre mí, pero mi mente ya comenzaba a ausentarse. No quería estar en el mundo real donde sabía, que no estaría junto a él…_

_- Bella… esto no puede seguir así- escuché apenas la seriedad de la voz de Rosalie. Estaba enfadada por mi comportamiento, lo sabía_

_- Si Bella… tienes que…- intervino Angela, pero yo ya no quise escuchar nada más, no estaba dispuesta a oir de nuevo aquel discurso._

_**Tienes que olvidarlo. Debes salir adelante.**__ Y otras muchas variantes de la misma idea: olvidar a Edward Cullen. Hecho que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, había algo en mi interior- aparte de todo el amor que albergaba en mí por él- que me impedía hacerlo. Edward…_

_- Bella… ¡Bella!- dijo Angela alzando la voz y sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Me estabas escuchando?_

_Me sobresalté y llevé mis ojos hacia mis dos amigas, quienes me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Me sentía fatal por hacerles eso cuando ellas solo se preocupaban por mí, pero es que no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo, no tenía nada por lo que seguir…_

_- Si…- contesté con pesadez- Lo siento Angela… no me encuentro muy bien desde hace unos días- confesé_

_- Bella…- la voz de Rosalie pronunció mi nombre con aflicción, lo que me obligó a llevar mi vista hacia ella, para descubrir algo de lo que no tenía ni la menor idea_

_- Rose… tú… ¿estás embarazada?- me sorprendí al percibir un casi inaudible abultamiento en su vientre, disimulado ligeramente por ese vestido rosado que llevaba_

_Mi pregunta la cogió desprevenida. Definitivamente, no era eso lo que se esperaba; pero rápidamente una hermosa sonrisa curvó sus labios y llevó una de sus manos hacia su vientre, para acariciarlo con la más pura delicadeza y ternura que yo jamás había visto._

_- Si… desde hace cuatro meses que esta criaturita crece dentro de mí y estoy segura de que será un niño igualito a su padre. Heredó toda la energía de Emmett- hablaba con una felicidad… tanto amor impregnado en sus palabras y ese brillo en sus ojos. Consiguió contagiarme un poco de ello y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera_

_Y aquello me hizo darme cuenta de una verdad que había obviado conscientemente: __**me había aislado del mundo**__. No sabía nada de lo que rodeaba a mis amigas, a mi familia, a mi vida… Me había encerrado en mi desdicha, en la tristeza y la oscuridad en la que él me dejó y no quise saber nada del exterior. ¡Qué gran equivocación! Cuanto me había perdido… mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho del sentimiento de haberles fallado a ellas._

_- Me alegro muchísimo por ti y por Emmett, Rose- no sabía que decir, me sentía tan mal conmigo misma. Debía hacer algo para compensarlas por toda la preocupación que les causé_

_- Gracias… ya estoy deseando tenerlo en mis brazos- rió- y eso me recuerda el por qué estamos aquí, aparte de por lo obvio, pero eso veo, que sigue igual que siempre…- sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo con lo segundo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo primero_

_Las miré con una expresión confusa y la llama de la curiosidad volvió a brillar en mí, aparte del miedo por el que fuera el motivo que las traía aquí. Acerqué un poco más mi silla hacia mis dos amigas y volvimos a quedar frente a frente, pero más cerca._

_- ¿Y qué os trae por aquí? Muero de curiosidad- increíblemente, el tono de mi voz sonó un poco más alegre_

_Se hizo el silencio después de mis palabras, ni siquiera el ruido del exterior se escuchaba. Aquello me dio un mal presentimiento, pero no sabría decir, si para muy mala cosa o tan solo para una cosa no esperada. Rosalie dejó de mirarme a mí y llevó sus ojos hasta Angela, quien tan solo escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo y se encogió aún más. Aquello me gustó aún menos…_

_- ¿Rose? ¿Angela?- insistí_

_- Bueno… más bien es Angela quien debería contarte el motivo por el cual estamos aquí…_

_Miré a mi amiga fijamente y aquello solo consiguió cohibirla más. Eso aumentó mis ansias de saber y por primera vez desde que él se marchó, me sentí con ganas de hacer algo._

_- Bueno… yo…- se animó a comenzar- yo… Bella… yo quisiera pedirte… un… favor…- su voz se apagó en el último instante, el nerviosismo podía con ella_

_Esto era raro. Para que Angela Weber me pidiera un favor- era demasiado tímida para ello- debía de ser algo muy importante. Pero yo no la iba a decepcionar._

_- Bueno… no sé que podré hacer yo en mi situación…- comencé- pero si está en mi mano hacer algo por ti… lo haré con gusto- sonreí abiertamente, para mi propia sorpresa y ella alzó la cara_

_- Muchísimas gracias Bella- el alivio se hizo presente en su voz y en su rostro_

_- Y bien… dime de que se trata_

_- Bueno… veras, desde hace días que me estoy sintiendo rara…- de nuevo el nerviosismo volvió a ella y ahora jugueteaba con sus manos- estoy más sensible, me mareo, devuelvo por las mañanas y a veces ni puedo oler la comida sin que me den arcadas- ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que se me hacían familiares esos síntomas?- Y bueno… lo único con lo que se me ha ocurrido relacionarlo… ha sido con que esté… embarazada…- para cuando acabó, sus mejillas tenían un dulce color rojizo en ellas_

_- ¡Vaya, eso es magnífico Angela!- no pude evitar alegrarme por mi amiga, ciertamente, se merecía ser feliz- Me alegro mucho por ti y por Ben- les dediqué mi mejor sonrisa sincera_

_Así que mis dos amigas ya tenían su vida resuelta. Rosalie llevaba casada dos años y ahora al fin tendrían a ese hijo que tanto anhelaban ella y Emmett; y Angela y Ben llevaban juntos como novios desde el instituto y estoy segura que este bebé solo conseguirá unirlos más. Mientras tanto yo… tan solo quiero irme a ese lugar oscuro donde nada me afecta, donde la falta de él no me hace daño…_

_Pero… ¿qué pintaba yo en esa buena nueva?_

_- Pero Angela, no entiendo como puedo ayudarte yo en algo como esto._

_- Bueno… como te he dicho antes… todos los síntomas lo relacioné con eso… pero no lo he comprobado y…- oh, oh, creo saber ya por donde va la conversación- me da miedo hacerme la prueba yo sola, por eso… ¿Podrías hacerte un test de embarazo conmigo Bella?- definitivamente, hoy era el día más raro que había tenido nunca_

_Me había dejado sin palabras. ¡¿Qué yo me hiciera una prueba de embarazo con ella?! Definitivamente, Angela se había vuelto loca al pasar tanto tiempo con Rosalie._

_- Pero Angela… yo…- empecé a balbucear visiblemente nerviosa_

_No sabía que hacer. Por una parte quería ayudar a mi amiga, después que siempre había estado ahí para lo que fuera, no quería fallarle. Pero por otra parte… esa prueba me daba miedo hasta a mí._

_- ¡Por favor Bella!- me interrumpió, suplicándome- Si se la hiciera Rose no serviría, porque ella ya está embarazada… pero contigo… saldría negativo de todas maneras… Por favor- clavó sus ojos en los míos_

_El miedo era visible en aquellos iris negros como el carbón y yo no era capaz de resistir el poder de semejante mirada. Como solían decirme mis padres, era una buena samaritana… o como me diría él; la gente se aprovechaba de mi buena fe.- pero adoraba cuando era él quien lo hacía- Finalmente, cedí y suspiré derrotada. Total, __**la prueba daría negativo**__…_

_- Está bien Angela…- y con mis palabras, vi como una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, iluminado por la esperanza que acababa de darle- Pero me debes una bien grande por esta- le advertí medio en broma, riéndome por primera vez desde aquello_

_- ¡¡Gracias!!- se levantó de un salto del sofá y se paró en frente mía, de pie y cogiéndome ambas manos- No sé cómo agradecértelo Bella…- sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Las lágrimas no tardarían en abordarla._

_No por favor, que no se ponga a llorar. No podía soportar que nadie llorase frente a mí y menos en mi actual situación Me ponía nerviosa y no sabía que hacer… o en otro caso, me pondría a llorar también. Solté como pude mis manos del agarre que las de ella ejercían sobre las mías y me puse en pie también, mareándome otra vez por el abrupto movimiento. Miré fijamente a Angela y extendí mi mano derecha hacia ella._

_- Dame esa prueba antes de que me arrepienta…_

_Las instrucciones eran sencillas y venían bien explicadas en aquella cajetita blanca y celeste que mostraba las letras "Pregnancy test" en uno de sus laterales. Angela y yo entramos a mi baño y apenas unos minutos después, salíamos de nuevo al encuentro de Rosalie, con la dichosa prueba hecha._

_- Ahora hay que esperar unos minutos, según pone aquí…- nos advirtió Rose, leyendo la parte de atrás de la caja_

_Así, mi amiga y yo dejamos las pruebas sobre mi mesilla de madera, junto al sofá y nos dispusimos a esperar._

_Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos… El silencio se hizo en la estancia y la tensión subió de una manera tan radical, que ahora se podría cortar con un cuchillo. La espera era insoportable y eso que era una maldita prueba de embarazo de apenas unos minutos. Ese dichoso aparato quería poner a prueba mis nervios y estos no estaban para juegos. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, me levanté de la silla y dirigiéndole una mirada seria a la caja de la prueba que yacía sobre la mesa, me puse a dar vueltas de un lado a otro por el salón de mi apartamento._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la que se ponía nerviosa era yo y no Angela, si a mí el resultado de mi prueba no me iba a afectar en absoluto? Paré en seco y miré mis manos, temblaban y estaban sudorosas. De repente me sentí mareada, esa familiar sensación en que todo te da vueltas y parece absorberte como un vórtice de energía oscura. Esa sensación… si, me estaba llamando, quería ir a aquel lugar oscuro donde no sentía dolor…_

_- Bella… ¡Bella!- y entonces todo volvió a la realidad_

_Me di la vuelta sobresaltada y vi a Rosalie y Angela muy emocionadas, esta última con la prueba ya en la mano. Había llegado la hora._

_- ¡Deja de dar vueltas y ven aquí, rápido!- me apremió Rose, haciéndome señas con la mano_

_Suspiré pesadamente y pasé una de mis temblorosas manos por mis ojos, despertándome totalmente del trance. Como pude, hice andar a mis piernas y llegué junto a ellas. Mi corazón latía fuera de sí en mi pecho y retumbaba por mis oídos igual que un tambor de guerra indio._

_- Aquí dice que una sola raya es negativo y dos rayas es positivo. ¿Alguna duda?- leyó Rosalie las últimas líneas de las instrucciones de la caja. Nosotras negamos con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Seguidamente, nuestros ojos estaban puestos en la prueba que Angela sostenía en sus manos. En su rostro se podía leer el miedo y el nerviosismo que aquello proporcionaba. Si el resultado era __**negativo**__, sería un golpe bastante fuerte, pero que ella podría sobrellevar. Pero si el resultado era __**positivo**__, toda su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento…_

_Lentamente, ella le dio la vuelta al objeto blanco y alargado y todas miramos fijamente con el corazón el vilo…_

_Una raya…_

_Dos rayas…_

_Positivo…_

_**Dos rayas**__. El test había mostrado dos rayas como resultado, lo que significaba que era positivo. Angela estaba embarazada._

_Volteé mis ojos a ella, para encontrarla totalmente rígida y estática entre Rose y yo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca en igual estado de sorpresa, observando fijamente aquellas dos insignificantes líneas, que para ella acababan de cambiarle la vida completamente. Un extraño sentimiento me embargó, un algo entre felicidad por ella y compasión, pero sobresalía más la alegría por mi amiga._

_- Angela…- la llamé suavemente_

_- ¡Estas embarazada!- exclamó Rosalie emocionada_

_- Yo… yo…- balbuceó todavía sin salir del todo de la sorpresa- estoy…- y en ese momento, la prueba resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo que resonó en el silencio de la habitación, trayendo a Angela de vuelta a la realidad_

_Rosalie y yo nos preocupamos por esto, creíamos que la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Angela siempre había sido muy sensible y esta era una noticia demasiado grande para cualquiera. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas no tardaron nada en bajar desde ellos, surcando sus mejillas. Lloraba…_

_- Yo… estoy tan feliz…- intentaba hablar, pero las lágrimas no la dejaban- Ben y yo… seremos padres…- ya no pudo soportarlo más y luego de un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores, llevó sus manos a sus ojos y lloró de felicidad_

_Rosalie la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó, dejando que se desahogara y yo no pude más que sonreir por ella. Angela se merecía ser feliz. Me quedé un rato observando a mis amigas abrazarse y llorar de felicidad en el sofá y sin saber porque, me embargó un sentimiento amargo de tristeza y celos que me sorprendió: Angela y Rosalie iban a ser madres y estaban junto a las personas que amaba… lo que yo más anhelaba… __**estar con él**__. Y de pronto, me encontré observando fijamente mi propia prueba que reposaba sobre la mesa._

_Vamos Bella, es solo un objeto alargado y blanco que tiene un resultado negativo, no es posible que te afecte tanto que parece que te esta llamando a que lo cojas y lo observes para asegurarte. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza ante el pensamiento que se instaló en mi cabeza._

_Aparté la vista del sofá y reparé en el test de Angela, aún en el suelo. Las dos rayas se clavaron en mi alma como dos cuchillas. ¡Basta! ¡Estas siendo ridícula Bella! Fruncí el ceño concienzudamente y sin apartar los ojos, me agaché para recoger el objeto del suelo, pero como era de esperar, mi mala suerte y mi torpeza, hicieron acto de presencia. Cuando había cogido la prueba, me golpeé el brazo con la esquina de la mesa, haciendo que esta temblara y provocando que mi propio test de embarazo, acabara en el suelo._

_Suspiré con resignación. Había vivido toda mi vida con eso: era torpe por naturaleza, un imán para los accidentes, como él me denominaba. ¡Diablos! Daría lo que fuera por volver a escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Me incorporé ligeramente y coloqué la prueba que había recogido sobre la mesa, en el centro para evitar más contratiempos._

_Volví a agacharme otra vez, esta vez teniendo más cuidado en no golpearme,- el anterior me había dolido bastante, seguro que me salía un moratón- y recogí el dichoso test del suelo. Ya está, ahora no me atormentaría más. Pero cuando me incorporé para quedar de pie nuevamente, algo ocurrió._

_Mis ojos quedaron fijos sobre aquel objeto alargado y blanquecino y no había nada más que eso. Una fuerza extraña y misteriosa parecía emanar de él, llamándome, buscándome. De repente, los nervios se apoderaron de mí y casi inconscientemente, le di la vuelta al objeto en cuestión._

_Pero lo que vi no fue en absoluto lo que alguna vez me habría esperado…_

_**Dos rayas…**_

_**Positivo…**_

_**Embarazada…**_

_Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Yo no podía estar embarazada. Ese cacharro debía estar equivocado pero… entonces caí en la cuenta: los síntomas. Los mareos, los vómitos, la sensibilidad… igual que Angela. Entonces yo…_

_- Bella… ¡Bella! ¿Qué te ocurre?- una voz me llamaba._

_Levanté la cabeza ligeramente y aún así me costó ubicarme. El rostro preocupado de Rosalie se alzó delante mía. No fui capaz de articular palabra, ni tan siquiera de balbucear y los latidos de mi acelerado corazón retumbaban por todo mi cuerpo. Aquello no podía ser…_

_Entonces mi amiga bajó sus ojos hacia mis manos y su cara se tornó de total asombro, igual que la mía._

_- Bella… ¿Qué…?- comenzó a hablar, visiblemente abrumada- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!- se sorprendió- Pero eso no es posible… tú no…- pero se quedó callada de repente_

_**Embarazada**__. ¿Pero cómo? Bueno, obvio que el cómo es bastante evidente. De repente, me vi envuelta por los recuerdos de aquella noche. Aquella única noche. __**Aquella noche de nuestro amor**__. Podía sentir sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras… ¡Basta Bella, no te hagas esto! Pero de repente, vislumbré un único detalle que había pasado totalmente por alto durante todo este tiempo, una única palabra, resonó en mi mente: __**protección.**_

_No habíamos usando nada esa noche, estábamos tan borrachos e inmersos en nuestro amor que lo olvidamos por completo. Esa noche tan especial… esa noche que ahora jamás se repetirá pero… que me dejó una parte de él conmigo. __**Un hijo de él**__…_

_- Bella…- la voz preocupada de Angela era la que me llamaba ahora pero yo no estaba allí._

_Sentí aquella conocida sensación de fuerte atracción, como me hundía más y más en aquel abismo oscuro y frío. Los ojos comenzaron a quemarme y no tardé ni un segundo en sentir como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Lloraba por todo… y a la vez de felicidad._

_Él me había dejado, se había alejado de mí… pero me había dejado el mejor regalo que jamás pensé tener…_

_Comencé a marearme y sentí como la oscuridad se cernía sobre mí… no sentía mi cuerpo y tampoco oía nada… lo último para lo que tuve fuerzas, fue para decir una única palabra:_

_- Edward…_

- Bella… tú…- su aterciopelada y suave voz me sacó de mi recuerdo.

Lo observé directamente a esos ojos tan verdes como la hierba y que destilaban una confusión y una sorpresa que eran comprensibles. Pero yo, tan solo sonreí. Me moví ligeramente y busqué su mano a tientas, sin dejar de mirarle nunca a esos ojos que me cautivaron desde siempre, desde la primera que nos vimos. Cogí su mano sin encontrarme oposición alguna de su parte y la guié hasta mi regazo, dejándola reposar junto a la mía en mi vientre visiblemente abultado de seis meses… por _su hijo_. Y en ese momento, un golpe se sintió bajo nuestras manos… _una patada de nuestro bebé_.

- Me dejaste la mejor razón de amor por la que seguir adelante…- la vista se me nubló a causa de las lágrimas incontenibles que ya surcaban mis mejillas, pero aún así su perfecto rostro seguía visible para mí. Alcé mi mano libre, recorriendo su cuerpo con suma delicadeza y la dejé reposar con una suave caricia en su mejilla. Eso me estremeció hasta a mí- Vas a ser padre Edward…

Y nuestro bebé pateó nuevamente, solo para nosotros…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: finalmente, doy señales de vida con el capítulo 3 de "One night for Love"

Dios, si que me ha costado y más estos últimos días, por lo que pasó con mi abuela. Sinceramente, no sé como me ha quedado la parte final (a partir del recuerdo sería). Espero que les guste.

Lo dicho, yo no puedo decir que un capítulo es corto, porque siempre acaba saliéndome largo, nada más y nada menos que 15 páginas tiene este.

Bien, ahora repasemos:

Al fin el tan ansiado encuentro entre Edward y Bella jeje. Bueno, se aclararon las cosas y Bella sabe lo que realmente pasó, fue algo de fuerza mayor para Edward. Ya sabemos que él es todo un caballero jeje. Y Edward se acaba de enterar que va a ser papá jeje (es que me gustan demasiado los niños xd). También tenemos el detalle de meter a Rosalie y a Angela. Al principio estaba entre si meter a una o a otra, porque tenía dos versiones de hacer que Bella descubriese que está embarazada, pero luego una amiga me dijo que juntara las versiones y… salió esto xd.

Bueno, lo que más me gusta de todo el capi sin duda, es el final jeje. Me imagino la escena y suspiro de ternura jeje. Ahora nos queda saber que piensa Edward, pero para eso, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Ahora review:

**Kathyta Cullen****, gabyhyatt, Isis Janet, ****MiitzukoO-chan****, NANAko, ****Penelope BallyCastle****, nonblondes, Shin Gouki, akako cullen, mari-cullen, Hik-y, Chiara Hale, Ferchii, Camii granger, Brujita16, ****SadisticTorment****, Acmeldan, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, ****Maggie1908h**

Wuau! Muchísimas gracias a todos, esta vez sois muchos y yo no dispongo de mucho tiempo ahora. Les agradezco de todo corazón su fidelidad al fic y espero que el capítulo recompense la espera.

Bueno, pues se acabó nuestro tiempo, así que sin más nos despedimos ya hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero no voy a ser mala y les diré que será desde la perspectiva de Edward y también pueden saber el título jeje.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 "Felicidad" de "One night for Love"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. Cap 4: Felicidad

_**ONE NIGHT FOR LOVE**_

**Capítulo 4. Felicidad**

¿Cómo _cuatro simples palabras_ podían tener tanto efecto sobre mí? ¿Cómo _esas _cuatro simples palabras podían significar tanto para mí? Cuatro palabras cargadas de significado, de esperanza, de alegría, de dicha… _de amor_. Cuatro palabras que demostraban en un hecho verídico todo mi amor por ella.

_Vas a ser padre…_

Aún no podía creerme que aquello fuera verdad, me cogió total y completamente desprevenido. Por mucho que hubiera pensado en ello, jamás se me habría ocurrido aquello. _Iba a ser padre_… Tendría un hijo y… con la mujer a la que amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Cuando ella me abrazó repentinamente, rogándome que no volviera a alejarme de ella jamás, fue cuando fui consciente de esa pequeña personita que también estaba presente entre nosotros. Su vientre abultado por ese bebé- ese bebé que era mío- chocó con mi cuerpo maltrecho y me estremecí por la sorpresa, e incluso un poco de rabia, reconozco.

Mi primer pensamiento ante eso, fue que alguien se había atrevido a tocarla, a tocar a mi mujer, a mi Bella. La furia y la ira enervaron mi sangre, que fluyó como el fuego por mis venas, aunque en mi rostro no se notase por el tremendo shock en el que me había quedado. Ahora me arrepiento de ello… ¡¿cómo la pude juzgar así?! Ella era tan pura… un ángel, _mi ángel_…

El pensamiento que siguió al anterior fue algo más calmado, pero igual de doloroso para mi corazón completamente enamorado de ella. La sola idea de que ella se hubiera olvidado de mí… me provocaba un dolor tan grande que me mataba internamente. Pero gracias al cielo no había sido así. Ella me seguía recordando, ¡ella me seguía amando! Y todo gracias a ti, mi pequeño.

Sentir la calidez que emanaba del vientre de mi Bella, lugar donde se gestaba nuestro bebé, me sobrecogió todo el cuerpo… y cuando sentí aquella dulce patadita debajo de mi mano, mi corazón saltó con ella. Lo estaba sintiendo… estaba sintiendo a mi hijo, a mi hijo con la mujer de mi vida.

_**This time, this place**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

Mis ojos comenzaron a irritarse. Tuve irrefrenables deseos de llorar, de dejar correr mis lágrimas… _lágrimas de pura felicidad_. Estaba en casa, había vuelto a mi hogar, junto a la mujer que era dueña de mi corazón y junto a mi hijo. Y pensar que pude jamás haberlo conocido, ni siquiera era consciente de la posibilidad de que yo pudiera dar vida a alguien, pero estaba demostrado… que Bella, mi amiga, mi luz, mi cielo, mi todo… conseguía sacar lo mejor de mí.

- Bella…- susurré, comenzando a salir de mi estado de shock

Entonces el peso de todo cayó sobre mí: iba a ser padre. Mi Bella y yo tendríamos un hijo, un hijo de los dos. En ese preciso momento, mis lágrimas me traicionaron y se desbordaron, fluyendo con libertad de mis ojos… y yo sonreí. Era _feliz_, condenadamente feliz… _gracias a ella_.

La miré directamente a los ojos, esos profundos espejos castaños, donde podía reflejarme con total libertad y que tan solo destilaban un infinito amor… amor por mí. Brillaban… estaban radiantes, felices, resplandecientes como recordaba y ella… y mi ángel sonreía para mí. Incapaz de contenerme y embargado por todo un remolino de sensaciones, esta vez fui yo el que se abalanzó contra su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, abrazándome a él con el miedo de que todo pudiera desvanecerse con la misma facilidad en que un espejismo se evapora en el calor del desierto.

Pero no fue así… todo ocurría de verdad. Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo y lo atrajeron hacia mí, me dejé envolver por su exquisito y necesitado perfume a fresias y lavandas, y quizás, con un toque de jazmines que lo hacía aún más embriagante. _Y sentí que pisaba el mismo cielo, con mi ángel._

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

La apreté suavemente entre mis brazos, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y mi corazón latía desenfrenado como nunca antes, lleno de vida, lleno de felicidad… Estaba donde tenía que estar: _con mi Bella_. Mi ángel, mi felicidad, mi camino a casa, mi hogar… _mi todo_.

Y entonces sentí como mi gesto era correspondido y esos cálidos y delicados brazos subían por mi cuerpo, acariciándolo dulcemente con amor… y se cerraban alrededor de mí, estrechando más el íntimo abrazo que nosotros, dos amantes rebosantes del amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro, compartíamos. Y me derretí allí mismo de puro gozo…

Sollocé todavía más fuerte. Cuántas noches soñé con esto durante estos malditos seis meses. Cuántas noches deseé sentir esta sensación, esta paz, esta calidez… cuántas noches anhelé por estar aquí… _Tan lejos_… y ahora, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera en este preciso instante y así poder disfrutar de esta sensación tan placentera.

- Edward…- su voz era una dulce melodía en mis oídos y su aliento conseguía estremecerme al chochar contra mi pecho. Bella, mi Bella…- Tranquilo Edward… no-no tienes que llorar… Ya no…- ¡¿cómo no iba a llorar si no era capaz de controlar toda la felicidad que me rodeaba?! Bella, tan buena…- no ahora que estamos… juntos de nuevo.- y yo solo tuve valor para estrecharla más contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo una nueva patadita de _nuestro bebé_.

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**You know, you know**_

Ante esta nueva intervención de nuestro pequeño, no pude sino volver a maravillarme. Se sentía tan bien… era mi hijo, mío y de la mujer que amaba más allá de lo imaginable.

Por la sorpresa, separamos levemente el abrazo que nos unía, sin apartar jamás los brazos del otro y entonces, me hallé perdido en sus ojos, como la primera vez en que los vi, como aquel primer día en que chocamos en ese parque, siendo aún pequeños y ya quedé prendado de ella, de su belleza, de su dulzura… de esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

El rastro de esas lágrimas que yo le había provocado aún bajaba por ellos y recorría su rostro y me sentí peor que nunca: odiaba desde siempre hacerla llorar, causarle el más mero daño, por mínimo que fuera… pero entonces, algo llamó mi atención. _Sus labios_… y esa sonrisa.

Aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo deseé siempre poder besar y de los que me sacié aquella noche, _aquella única noche de nuestro amor_; se curvaban tenue y dulcemente hacia arriba, dibujando esa dulce sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Ella me sonreía… y eso hizo que aquel calor tan bien conocido y agradable, recorriera mi cuerpo enteramente. No pude sino, sonreírle yo también… inmensamente feliz.

Y entonces no me importó absolutamente nada más, solo el hecho de que tenía a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos, que me hallaba perdido en un océano de inmenso y profundo chocolate… y de que ese perfume intoxicante que ella poseía y su cálido aliento acariciaban mi rostro, debido a nuestra cercanía… _llamándome_.

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

Tan hechizado me encontraba, que apenas si fui consciente de que nuestra cercanía aumentaba cada vez más y más. Nuestros rostros acortaban con una lentitud mágica esos míseros centímetros que nos tenían separados con tortura y hacían entrelazar nuestros alientos, creando un ambiente de ensueño para nosotros. Mi mirada jamás abandonó la suya y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cada vez más, mientras menos distancia nos separaba…

Más cerca, más cerca… cada vez más cerca… Nuestros cuerpos parecían atraerse como dos imanes de polos opuestos, con una fuerza magnética invisible e inquebrantable; y eso, había sido así desde siempre… Más cerca, aún más cerca… entreabrí un poco mis labios y dejé escapar pequeños jadeos al igual que ella, haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran totalmente y provocando que ese tenue momento, fuera incluso mejor de lo que estaba por venir… Hacía tanto que no sentía esta sensación, que me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

La distancia desapareció totalmente y mis labios rozaron los suyos con suavidad, con el temor aún de que todo esto no fuera más que una vana ilusión de mi retorcida mente sin cordura, pero no… la tibieza y la delicadeza de sus labios, como pétalos de una flor, me recibieron, junto con la certeza de la realidad encontrada. Sentí como mi corazón se iba a volar y como la sangre golpeaba mis venas con su correr por ellas… Esta mujer siempre me había vuelto loco, y me encantaba… Probar sus labios, después de tanto tiempo, y aunque solo fuera esa mera caricia, ya era tocar la cima del cielo… _mi cielo personal junto a ella_.

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

Y ya no pude soportarlo más y me abalancé suavemente sobre ella, apoderándome completamente de sus labios, sintiendo aquel sabor a miel tan dulce que era adictivo. Ella era como una droga para mí, una droga de la que no había cura posible.- ni estaba dispuesto a encontrarla- Moví mis labios con urgencia y vehemencia sobre los suyos. No podía controlarme, no después de seis meses sin degustar aquel sabor, sin sentir aquella delicadeza… sin percibir aquellas caricias que me profesaba ella con todo el amor que sentía. Era una tortura que no se la deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo.

Mis manos la apresaron aún más fuerte contra mi cuerpo maltrecho y andrajoso, ahondando y profundizando esa muestra de amor que nos profesábamos al fin, después de tantos meses de insufrible dolor. La sensación que recorrió todo mi ser en aquel momento, fue sin duda, la mejor y más indescriptible que jamás había experimento… y todo gracias a ella, _mi amada Bella_.

Percibí ligeramente, como sus manos aflojaban el abrazo de mi cuerpo y ascendía por mi espalda, provocándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas ante su toque tan puro y como finalmente se enrollaban alrededor de mi cuello y me unían más a ella, queriendo también intimar un poco más nuestro beso.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

Mis labios se movían con los suyos, en un baile que solo ellos conocían, saboreando enteramente cada parte de su boca, maravillándome como la primera vez en que los besé, en aquella noche de amor eterno, en aquella _nuestra noche_. Nos estábamos dejando llevar… apenas si era consciente ya de mis actos, solo podía pensar en ella, en que al fin estaba de nuevo con mi amor… y en que la estaba _besando_.

Pero lamentablemente, todo lo bueno, por muy bueno que sea, tiene que acabar… y cuando el oxígeno se extinguió completamente, nuestro tan anhelado beso, acabó con él.

Muy a disgusto, me separé de ella con deliberada lentitud y me hallé jadeante al término de tan magnífico beso, que tuvo que terminar porque irremediablemente, la naturaleza humana nos obliga a respirar para vivir. Pero nuestra separación apenas si llegó a unos míseros milímetros, lo justo para recuperar ambos el aire perdido por dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor… y ambos sonreímos, cómplices… felices, _completos_…

- _Te amo_…- y para mi gozo, esas palabras las dijimos al unísono.

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Con extrema suavidad y delicadeza, aprovechando la cercanía que unía nuestros cuerpos, la atraje dulcemente junto a mí, teniendo el mayor cuidado del mundo de no causarle algún daño a nuestro pequeño. La recosté conmigo en aquel sofá que, aunque pequeño, era perfecto para nosotros: un lugar donde solo estábamos nosotros y nuestro amor. Deslicé mis brazos por su cuerpo y los deposité sobre su abultado vientre, recibiendo una nueva patada de este pequeño pateador que era fruto de nuestro amor… y suspiré de pura dicha.

Mi ángel apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se acomodó tenuemente en el, también procurando no rozar ninguna de mis muchas heridas. Apartó sus manos de mi cuello y las bajó hasta reposarlas junto a las mías en su propio vientre… y ese simple gesto mandó miles de descargas por todo mi cuerpo. _Juntos_… finalmente juntos y _para siempre_.

Yo simplemente sonreí y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su sedoso cabello castaño, que olía a lavanda y fresia, depositando un fugaz beso sobre este. Sentí como todo se desvanecía a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos solo a nosotros en un remanso de paz único… ese lugar al que solo podía llegar con ella. Mi Bella, mi amor… mi ángel.

- Bella…- susurré su nombre con mi corazón lleno de felicidad

Y ella suspiró profundamente en mi pecho, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocase contra este y me estremeciera por todo mi ser. ¡Oh Dios! Por cuanto tiempo había soñado esto durante estos meses… sentirla así, tan cerca… sentir su calidez, su perfume… su _amor_. Creí morir de gozo…

_**So far away**_

_**(So far away)**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

Nos quedamos en aquella posición, cubiertos por el tranquilo silencio de la noche. El tiempo pasaba sin contención… pero a mí que me importaba. Yo era feliz. Estaba feliz, malditamente invadido de la calidez de la felicidad… Y es que, estaba con _ella_.

Bella Swan había sido, desde siempre, mi salvación. Y la verdad estaba muy clara, de amiga a amada, solo había un paso… una línea que cruzamos aquella noche, una línea que no quería volver a cruzar. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería llegar hasta el otro extremo: el _odio._

_**But you know,**_

_**You know, you know**_

Quería quedarme justamente en el preciso lugar donde me encontraba ahora: en mi hogar, con mi familia.

_Hogar…_

_Familia…_

_Felicidad…_

_Amor…_

_Cuatro palabras_. Cuatro simples palabras llenas de significado, que concluían todas en el mismo sitio: Isabella Marie Swan.

Inspiré profundamente contra su cabello, inundándome enteramente con su aroma tan intoxicante, estremeciéndome enteramente, sintiendo toda aquella calma que ella era capaz de transmitirme… y no pude evitar, pensar en todo lo que nos había pasado a los dos juntos.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

Toda esta situación me había abierto los ojos. Estos seis meses había sido como estar muerto y a la vez no. Debía proteger a Alice a toda costa… y también, debía protegerla a ella. Durante estos seis meses, cualquier daño infringido contra mi persona me daba igual, porque mi corazón no estaba conmigo, sino con ella. Por eso, tan solo el pensamiento de que se atrevieran a hacerle algo a ella, me producía aquella sensación de opresión y asfixia en el pecho: mi corazón siempre había estado con ella… siempre había estado en el que era mi hogar.

Porque yo no podía vivir sin ella. Porque mi hogar… estaba con ella. Y ahora que había regresado, haría lo que fuera necesario para permanecer en él… _por siempre_.

Inconscientemente, apreté un poco más mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y la apegué más a mí ante este pensamiento. Estando con ella… todo estaba bien. Este era el lugar donde yo quería permanecer toda mi vida.

Esa era mi _decisión_…

- Bella…- la llamé suavemente, levantando ligeramente mi rostro de su cabeza, para mirarla a la cara, aunque no pude evitar mirar de soslayo hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas en su vientre. Sonreí como el perfecto idiota enamorado que era.

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

Ella se movió ligeramente, gruñendo casi imperceptiblemente y arrugando adorablemente el entrecejo, seguramente por ser molestada cuando estaba tan cómodamente apoyada en mi pecho.- ella siempre me decía que adoraba escuchar el latir de mi corazón. Ese latir que siempre sería sola y exclusivamente por ella- Inevitablemente, aquello me saco una pequeña risa. Mi dulce ángel…

Entreabrió tenuemente sus profundos ojos castaños y los enfocó directamente contra los míos, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa acto seguido. Y ese mínimo gesto, hizo saltar de júbilo a mi corazón.

Irremediablemente, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era más la determinación y el amor hacia mi Bella en aquel momento, que me infundió el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Había hecho demasiadas cosas al revés hasta el momento, haciéndola sufrir a ella en el proceso, y mi maldito secuestro, no hizo más que empeorar todavía más las cosas. Juro por Dios que no había odiado más mi apellido como en aquellos meses. Pero esto que estaba a punto de hacer, debía hacerlo bien, como Edward Cullen que me llamaba.

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

Intenté incorporarme en el sofá, todo lo que mi maltrecho cuerpo me permitió. Muy a mi disgusto, deshice el abrazo que compartían nuestras manos en el lugar donde creía nuestro bebé, pero aún así no las solté, y las mantuve bajo las mías delante nuestra. Quería hacer esto lo más tradicionalmente posible que se pudiera, dadas las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. Era lo mínimo que ella se merecía, pues aunque parezca increíble… este ángel que estaba delante de mí, se había enamorado del perfecto patán del que esperaba un hijo. Pero jamás podrá alcanzarme la vida, para darle las gracias por este hecho.

Mi ángel se incorporó igualmente, quedando ambos frente a frente en aquel pequeño sofá. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos completamente, me miraban con la confusión reflejada en ellos; sin embargo, yo estaba muy decidido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y esperaba… que ella quisiera concederme _tal honor_.

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

- Bella, sé que es muy precipitado… y que esto no es, ni mucho menos, la manera en la que yo hubiera deseado hacerlo, porque tú te mereces mucho más…- me sinceré con franqueza. En otras circunstancias, hubiera deseado hacer esto en el lugar adecuado… y sobre todo, con el atuendo adecuado; no con las ropas de la noche que nos amamos, y a la vez nos separamos.- pero no quiero volver a separarme de ti… _jamás_- esa era la más pura de las verdades que rodeaban mi miserable vida.

La miré directamente a los ojos y acabé perdido de nuevo en ese mar de puro chocolate. Sus ojos eran el espejo de su alma, tan pura, tan… Bella. Sin embargo, ahora estaban más que sorprendidos y podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se había tensado ante mis palabras.

- Edward…- mi nombre abandonó sus labios temblorosos y delicados. Sonreí en mi interior, la había impresionado.

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Seguí adelante con aquello que tenía en mente. Cogí delicadamente su mano derecha entre la mía y la acerqué lentamente hacia mí, hasta dejarla frente a mis labios y depositar con estos un tibio beso en su palma, más precisamente en sus dedos corazón y anular, sintiendo como se estremecía ante mi toque.

- No tengo ni un _anillo_, ni nada más que ofrecerte, salvo lo que ves: un pobre y estúpido desdichado que se atrevió a enamorarse del más puro ángel que alguna vez se cruzó en su camino. Pero… es todo lo que tengo- llegó la hora de la verdad. ¡Valor!- Bella, tú eres mi vida… Tú y este bebé lo son… y no me perdonaría jamás el volver a perderos, por eso… ¿Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi _esposa_?

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, quienes estaban totalmente abiertos de la impresión recibida. Estaba segura de que no se la esperaba, ciertamente, yo tampoco lo tenía previsto, pero el corazón pudo más que la razón en esta ocasión. La observé detenidamente: estaba inmóvil, rígida como una estatua.- sin duda, la más bella obra de arte jamás esculpida- De repente, sentí como sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y mi corazón se aceleró…

¿Cuál sería su _respuesta_? Mi corazón anhelaba por saberlo…

- ¿Có-cómo…? Edward…- tartamudeó de forma hermosa y la imagen de mi ángel en aquel estado se me antojó tremendamente adorable. Sus labios temblaban tenuemente, igual que su cuerpo, y sus ojos… no hacían sino mirarme, intentando encontrar un por qué a todo.

Yo solo sonreí para ella… y me acerqué un poco más, hasta que casi juraba que podía rozar sus labios nuevamente; guiando nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta su vientre, para dejarlas reposar allí.

- _Cásate conmigo Bella_…

Y el bebé pateó de nuevo, sobrecogiéndome y dando un vuelvo a mi corazón, que ahora tenía dos dueños: _ella y él_.

_**Keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Ya está, lo había dicho. No había otra cosa que deseara más desde el primer momento en que sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los míos, que el que ella se convirtiera algún día en mi esposa… en Isabella Marie Cullen.

Mi Bella no hizo movimiento alguno. Podía ver el atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y sentía como su cálido aliento se escapaba de su boca ligeramente abierta y chocaba contra mis labios, haciéndome estremecer y tentándome demasiado a apoderarme de ellos como si no hubiera mañana alguno.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros… y eso me estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente. Anhelaba por saber de sus labios _una respuesta_, ¡la que fuera! ¡Algo! Daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de leer las mentes, en especial, la de ella, a pesar de que siempre fue un libro abierto para mí; pero en ocasiones como esta, me gustaría.

Horas, tal vez minutos… o solo meros segundos. No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que le hice saber mi proposición, pero mi corazón cada vez se aceleraba más de la agonía causada por la esperada contestación. Reconocía su impresión plasmada en sus ojos… pero mi paciencia en este momento no estaba muy dispuesta a colaborar. _Vamos Bella, ¡dime algo!_

Entonces su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, su respiración pasó a convertirse en un jadeo que amortizaba mi cuerpo con cada choque de su aliento contra mis labios. Mi corazón se desbocó ante la noción de que ella podría hablarme, pero su intento me pareció la imagen más adorable posible. Bella, _tan pura_… _tan tierna_.

- Yo… yo…- su voz fue casi inaudible en aquel susurro entrecortado, pero su intoxicante aliento hizo estragos en mí- yo…- pero de repente, su voz se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación y ella cerró lentamente sus labios.

Mi corazón se detuvo… Silencio, silencio frío y absoluto. No me gustaba para nada, me daba un mal presentimiento y a la vez, me traía tan malos recuerdos de las vivencias de estos últimos seis meses. Silencio, más silencio… ni un ruido, nada, solo su respiración y la mía inexistente en ese momento, esperando por su respuesta…

_O tal vez…_

Y el miedo me invadió completamente desde el corazón hasta la cabeza. ¿Y si su silencio… solo hacía evidente la _negativa_ a mi propuesta?

Pero no tuve ni tiempo de procesar esa estúpida pregunta, porque la respuesta, clara y evidente que nunca jamás debí dudar, me llegó en ese momento, junto a un dulce sabor a miel y felicidad.

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Bella se abalanzó hacia mí repentinamente y presionó sus dulces labios contra los míos, cogiéndome totalmente desprevenido. Me llevó tan solo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que sucedía y me sentí morir por dentro ante la enervación de mi alma por la dicha que estaba sintiendo recorrerme enteramente. Y no tardé en corresponder tan dulce gesto con todo mi amor por ella.

Mis labios se movieron con urgencia sobre los suyos, degustando cada parte exclusivamente creada para mí y con mi mano libre, rodeé su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí, sintiendo su abultado vientre contra mi pecho. Quise llorar de felicidad… porque por una vez en más de seis meses, _era feliz_.

Cuando el aire se acabó irremediablemente, tuvimos que separarnos, pero no fueron más que unos míseros centímetros, los suficientes para dejarme ver un brillo hermoso y totalmente nuevo en aquellos ojos castaños que me habían conquistado desde siempre. Resplandecían como nunca antes y eso solo hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría y mis labios se curvaran en una tonta sonrisa, contagiada también por la suya.

_Y eso me lo confirmó todo…_

- ¿Eso es un _sí_?- pregunté juguetonamente y eso solo consiguió hacerla sonreír más ampliamente.

Subió sus brazos lentamente acariciando mi cuerpo, sacándome algún que otro débil suspiro de gozo y los enrolló en mi cuello, acercándonos un poco más de lo que estábamos.

- Te amo tanto, tonto- me respondió sonriente y acto seguido, esos dulces labios carmesíes, se apoderaron apasionadamente de los míos.

Porque así, arropados ambos en nuestros brazos y dejando a nuestros labios poseerse mutuamente… era justo el lugar donde quería estar. Por eso así, abrazado a mi ángel personal, aquel que era mi guía, mi razón de existir… era mi _hogar_.

_Esta era mi felicidad._

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con un inmenso retraso, aquí tienen su capitulo 4 de "One night for Love"

Lo siento!!!! Perdónenme, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que el tiempo no estuvo de mi parte y mi ordenador tampoco, a parte de otras cosas que también me ocurrieron, unas buenas otras no, pero en fin, que todo junto… fue mortal TT-TT

En fin, pero bueno, ya tenemos aquí la continuación… Siiiii!!! Son felices!!! Son felices juntos!!! Edward y Bella juntos… y su pequeño, no nos olvidemos jeje. Y bueno también, por fin hubo beso no? dos para ser exactos jeje y más pataditas de ese pequeño/a pateador/a (no pienso revelar nada de momento jeje)

Bien, por otra parte, se que dije que iba a ser cortillo, pues al final me han salido 10 páginas y todo jeje, así que no os podréis quejar. También, tenemos aquí una canción, que no es otra que "_**Far Away**_" de **Nickelback **que me pareció perfecta para expresar como se sentía Edward.

Bueno, no hay mucho más que comentar, salvo que quedan… dos capítulos para el final!!!! Espero poder tenerlos pronto jeje.

Ahora pasemos a los review:

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y esperaron pacientemente este capítulo y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Mención a todos los que dejaron review: **Taniiah Darcy, Dark Cullen, camii granger, Maggie 1908h, Isis Janet, Kida-sama, Valee, Kathyta Cullen, Shin Gouki, Melanie Stryder, Ferchii, Isela Cullen, Hik-y, mallu-cullen, Presure, Bittersweet Melancholy, Acmeldan, Mavii Valmont, Almu24, XxBluueexX, carmen Cullen, BrujitaMoni, sallan, Carlie Cullen92, Arixa, caem, susanapo87, Piita Masen, chiiocullen.**

Bueno y que más?? Ah si! Cierto, que ya se me olvidaba… como regalito de cumpleaños, puesto que el mío es este domingo, pensaba ponerles el capi, pero da la casualidad que tengo que estudiar y además trabajo en grupo, así que lo tienen hoy pero, como recompensa… os daré el título del siguiente capítulo!!!

Así que…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 "La boda" de "One night for Love"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
